Rache
by PoetessLostHerMuse
Summary: OC Midori verliert ihren Geliebten in einem Kampf. Nun schwört sie Rache an einer Person von der sie nicht einmal den Namen kennt. Alles was sie von ihm in Erinnerung hat ist sein Gesicht. Rated M für jede Menge Blut, Gewalt und Hass vor allem in den folgenden Kapiteln.
1. Der Alptraum beginnt

**Revenge**

**Kapitel 1: Der Alptraum beginnt**

Erneut wachte ich mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf. Wieder war ein neuer Alptraum daran Schuld. Mein Kopf schmerzte als würde mein Schädel quälend langsam auseinander gerissen und Tränen rannen über meine Wange. Es war wieder der selbe Traum wie in den letzten Nächten. Ein Traum der mir jedes einzelne mal das gleiche aussagen sollte. _'Du bist Schuld!'_, waren die Worte welche ich jede Nacht aufs neue im Ohr hatte. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und hielt mir die Stirn. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, eigentlich war alles so wie vorher, doch etwas war anders. Seine Aura erfüllte das Zimmer nicht mehr, nur noch die eisige Kälte die Nachts hier herrschte. Behutsam ließ ich meine Hand über die unberührte Bettseite wandern. Jedes mal aufs neue schmerzte es mich zu sehen das er nicht hier neben mir war. Ist unsere Beziehung wirklich vom Beginn an zum scheitern verurteilt gewesen? Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, egal wie oft ich noch darüber nachdenke. Vielleicht hatten meine Träume ja auch recht und ich war tatsächlich an all dem Schuld, oder hätte dieses Disaster zumindest irgendwie verhindern können.

Wäre ich doch an diesem Tag nur mit ihm gegangen anstatt mich mit Harribel zu treffen. Zwar meinte Tesla das er nur schnell mit Nnoitra zum Training geht, aber ich hatte bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein seltsames Gefühl. Ohne weiter auf dieses Gefühl zu achten verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und ging meiner Verabredung nach. Das Gespräch mit Harribel dauerte nicht so lang wie ich geplant hatte, also beschloss ich Tesla anschließend beim Training zu besuchen. Immerhin wusste ich genau wohin es die beiden wieder verschlagen haben musste. Desto Näher ich dem üblichen Trainingsplatz der beiden allerdings kam, desto Stärker wurde dieses mulmige Gefühl in meinem Magen. Immer wieder redete ich mir ein das es nichts zu bedeuten hätte, doch schließlich kam ich zu dem Punkt an dem ich es einfach nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Schon von weitem konnte ich sehen das eben nichts so in Ordnung war wie ich es mir einredete. Konstant wurden meine Schritte schneller bis ich schließlich rannte. Hinter der großen Staubwolke konnte ich schließlich eine Gestalt erkennen. Diese Person war mir vollkommen fremd. Von Nnoitra und Tesla war weit und breit keine Spur, bis sich der Staub schließlich komplett gelegt hatte. Augenblicklich blieb ich stehen. Mein Athem stockte bevor ich beinahe begann zu hyperventilieren.

Beide lagen reglos und blutverschmiert auf dem Boden und über ihnen stand dieser Mann. Er hatte ein grinsen im Gesicht welches sich sofort in mein Gehirn brannte. Ich war nicht einmal mehr fähig etwas zu sagen als ich neben Tesla auf die Knie sank und seinen Kopf auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Akribisch musterte mich dieser Fremde mit seinem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und drehte sich schließlich von mir weg. Vorsichtig streichelte ich durch sein blutiges blondes Haar und richtete mich auf. "Warum!", schrie ich ihm mit blockierter Stimme nach, doch er ignorierte meine schreie einfach. Sicher hatte Nnoitra ihn angegriffen, das konnte ich mir noch vorstellen, aber warum hatte er sich auch gegen Tesla gestellt? "Hey!", startete ich einen neuen versuch und imitierte Stärke in meiner Stimme, doch noch immer nahm er mich nicht wahr. Was stimmte nur mit diesem Kerl nicht? Fest umfasste ich den Griff meines Schwertes und zog es minimal aus der Schwertscheide. Mit wackligen schritten folgte ich ihm. Verzweiflung, angst und Wut vermischten sich in meinem Kopf und erschufen einen gefährlichen Adrenalinschub in meinem Körper als ich auf den Mann zurannte der die Liebe meines Lebens auf dem Gewissen hatte. Mit eine schnellen Bewegung zückte ich mein Schwert und verfehlte als ich es in seine Schulter rammte. Unbeeindruckt zog er meine Klinge aus seiner Wunde und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Mich packte er wortlos am Arm und warf mich gegen einen Fels, welcher an meinem Rücken splitterte. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage auf zu stehen. Was war nur mit diesem Mistkerl los? Warum tötete er mich nicht auch gleich? Wie würde ihm das helfen wenn ich am Leben bleiben würde, jetzt wo ich keinen Grund mehr dazu habe? Mein Gesicht fiel zurück in den heißen Sand. Durch den Adrenalinrausch hatte ich alles um mich herum vergessen, doch nun kam alles auf einmal zurück. Die Welle von Emotionen welche auf einmal in mir aufschwappte war so gewaltig das ich beinahe darunter begraben wurde. Unaufhörlich begannen die Tränen über meine Wange in den Sand zu fließen. Unter den höllischen Schmerzen meines zertrümmerten Rückens zog ich mich zu Teslas leblosen Körper und legte meinem Kopf auf seine Brust. "Ich liebe dich...", stammelte ich schluchzend und zitternd. Unbewusst krallte sich meine Hand in den Stoff seines blutbefleckten Mantels. Das alles hier kam mir vor wie ein schrecklicher Alptraum, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied das ich es einfach nicht schaffte aufzuwachen. Ich fühlte wie sich allmählich eine leere in mir ausbreitete die drohte mich zu verschlingen. Noch immer konnte ich nicht verstehen was es von diesem Mann sollte, aber eines war klar. Das Gesicht dieser Person hatte sich wie mit einem Brenneisen in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Der Schmerz welcher mich durchfuhr war kaum zu ertragen. Jetzt, erst jetzt realisierte ich was wirklich geschehen war. Wie von Sinnen begann ich mit meiner letzten Kraft zu schreien, mein Herz hämmerte regelrecht gegen meinen Brustkorb. Es fühlte sich an als wöllte es zerspringen. Die vollkommene Extase übermannte mich und ich begann mich taub zu fühlen. Schon kurze Zeit später begannen die letzten Geräusche um mich herum einfach zu verstummen und alles um mich herum färbte sich alles schwarz.

Erst Tage später wachte ich wieder in dem Zimmer auf welches mir vertraut war. Sofort schwappte die Hoffnung in mir auf das ich nur schlecht geträumt hatte, doch leider wurde ich augenblicklich eines besseren belehrt. Aber warum? Warum war ich hier? Wer hatter mich hierher gebracht und vor allem warum hatte er mich nicht bei meiner Liebe gelassen? Hier lebte ich doch sowieso nur vor mich hin, der Tod wäre ein wesentlich schöneres Unterfangen gewesen.

Was hatte ich davon am Leben zu sein wenn ich keinen Grund hatte um weiter zu machen? Alles was ich jetzt noch hatte waren meine Alpträume und dies waren keine willkommenen Gäste. Momentan hätte ich alles darum gegeben zu sterben. Missmutig raffte ich mich auf die Beine. Wieder würde ein Tag verstreichen, wieder würde mich die Atmosphäre dieses Raumes verschlingen. Ich musste einfach hier raus. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder an ein Gespräch was ich vor langer Zeit einmal mit Harribel geführt hatte. Damalsmeinte sie das ich immer zu ihr kommen kann wenn ich einmal Hilfe benötigen würde. Gerade jetzt brauchte ich wirklich dringend Hilfe, auch wenn ich es nur wiederwillig zugeben wollte. Immerhin konnte man mir schon ansehen wie schlecht es mir ging, da brauchte ich nicht mehr versuchen es zu leugnen.

Augenblicklich zog ich mich an und begab mich auf den Weg zu Harribel's Residenz. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an wieder Wind auf meiner Haut zu spüren, immerhin hatte ich mein Zimmer bereits seit Tagen nicht mehr verlassen. Zaghaft klopfte ich an ihrer Eingangstür und brauchte auch nicht lang zu warten bis sie schließlich öffnete. Ich bemerkte wie sich in meinen Augen schon wieder Tränen stauten. Besorgt sah sie mich an.

"Ich... ich brauche deine Hilfe.", stammelte ich mit unterdrücktem schluchzen.  
Sofort bot sie mir an zu sich herein zu kommen. Alles was ich noch konnte war stumm zu nicken und weiterhin zu versuchen stark zu bleiben.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie sofort.

Ich war ein wenig verwundert das sie es noch nicht zu wissen schien, andererseits allerdings hatte sie auch nie wirklich viel mit Nnoitra zu tun.

Sicher eine halbe Stunde versuchte ich meine Situation zu schildern, doch alles ging schließlich mehr oder weniger in meinem wimmern unter. Um so mehr wunderte es mich das sie mich doch verstanden hatte. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und versuchte mir die Sache wenigstens ein bisschen zu erleichtern.

"Hör zu Midori, ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst, aber du darfst nun auch nicht alles aufgeben und das Handtuch werfen. Ich bin mir sicher das er es so auch nicht gewollt hätte. Jetzt musst du erst einmal versuchen dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Mach etwas das dir Spaß macht oder versuch einfach irgendwie zu lächeln. Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch für eine Weile hier bleiben, dann bist du erst einmal aus diesem Umfeld weg.", schlug sie mir gleich vor.

Ich jedoch lehnte gleich ab. Sicher hatte sie es nur gut gemeint, aber ich wollte einfach nicht aus dieser Wohnung raus. Augenblicklich sah ich ein das sie Recht hatte als sie meinte das mich dort alles an ihn erinnern würde, aber ich wollte ihn ja auch nicht vergessen. Davor hatte ich ja noch am meisten Angst.

_'Höre einfach auf dein Herz.'_, war schließlich der alles entscheidende Satz der mir endlich die Augen öffnete. Ich bedankte mich mehrmals bei ihr und verließ schließlich ihre Residenz. Ich wusste das sie über meine Reaktion ziemlich verwirrt war, aber sie wusste nicht wie sehr sie mir mit diesem einen Satz geholfen hatte. Vorsichtig wischte ich mir die letzten Tränen von den Wangen und schwor mir keine einzige mehr zu vergießen bis ich seinen Tod auf meine Weise gerächt hatte.

In dem folgenden Tagen begann ich auf nichts anderes als mein Bauchgefühl zu hören um meine entgültige Entscheidung vielleicht doch noch einmal zu überdenken. Schließlich änderte sich jedoch nichts an meinem Entschluss. Das hieß nun für mich das ich wieder beginne zu Trainieren, das ich mich jeden Tag mehr als nur an meine Grenzen bringen würde und das ich, selbst wenn es eine Ewigkeit dauern würde, diese Person deren Namen ich nicht einmal kenne wieder finden und hinrichten werde. So wie er es mit meiner großen Liebe getan hatte. Erst dann werde ich ebenfalls Ruhe finden können. Nur betete ich das niemand vor mir die Ehre bekommen würde ihn niederzustrecken, denn wenn er starb, dann sollte dies durch meine Hand geschehen.

* * *

So, das hier ist das erste Kapitel, alle verwendeten Charaktere gehören rechtsmäßig zu Bleach und damit Tite Kubo außer Midori und die später auftauchende Chio, diese sind OC's von mir. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfiction kein Geld und mache das nur weil ich Spaß am schreiben habe ;)

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die kleine Story und ich würde mich auch über ein paar rewievs freuen! :)  
Ach ja hiermit entschuldige ich mich noch einmal für alle Rechtschreibfehler welche ich noch nicht bemerkt habe.

Das nächste Kapitel werden im wochentakt erscheinen und wenn ihr Glück habt auch schon früher. :3


	2. Ein beschwerlicher Weg

**Kapitel 2: Ein beschwerlicher Weg**

Noch am selben Tag beschloss ich mit dem Training zu beginnen. Langsam lief ich herüber zu dem Schrank auf welchem mein Schwert in seiner Halterung ruhte. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr mich als ich den Griff meines Katana wieder in den Händen hielt. Sanft strich ich über die kühle Klinge und betrachtete das sich spiegelnde Licht. Wieder schlichen sich leichte Zweifel in meine Gedanken. Sollte ich das wirklich angehen? Wie lange würde es dauern bis ich entlich stark genug bin? Aber vor allem, was mache ich wenn das alles einfach nicht ausreicht? Was wenn ich ihm am Ende gegenüberstehe und immer noch nichts bewirken konnte? Erneut sah ich sein fieses Grinsen vor mir. Dies bestärkte meinen Gedanken sofort wieder. Alles, wirklich alles was in meiner Macht stand würde ich tun damit ihm dieses schreckliche Grinsen im Hals stecken bleiben würde. Egal mit welchen Mitteln ich es am Ende erreichen würde.

Draußen brannte die Sonne auf meiner Haut. Auf direktem Wege verließ ich Las Noches. Augenblicklich wurde es kalt und dunkel. Um mich herum konnte ich eine unheimlich starke Energie fühlen, welche mir seltsamer Weise bekannt vorkam, momentan konnte ich sie einfach nur nicht zuordnen. Ich suchte mir einige schwächere Numéros welche wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte sofort versuchten auf mich los zu gehen. Wenn ich etwas erreichen wollte musste ich mich von meinem niedrigen Rang hocharbeiten, das war klar, ansonsten könnte ich sicher nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. Ohne große Worte zu verlieren durchbohrte ich einen nach dem anderen mit meiner Klinge. Dabei hielt ich mir immer weder vor Augen wieso ich das alles hier überhaupt tat. Wenn ich mich zu erschöpft fühlte gab es mir neue Kraft und so konnte ich auch das letzte bisschen meiner Energie ausschöpfen.

Erschöpft sank ich zu Boden. Um mich herum befand sich ein Schlachtfeld. Blut färbte den einst weißen Sand rot und auch ich war von oben bis unten mit Blut beschmiert. Schwerfällig keuchte ich und schnappte nach Luft. Ich hatte mich völlig überanstrengt und es fühlte sich gut an. Jeder einzelne meiner Muskeln schmerzte als ich versuchte aus der Hocke aufzustehen, beinahe so schlimm das ich vermutete sie würden bei jeglicher weiteren Bewegung reißen. Der Schmerz war kaum zu ertragen, aber wem fiel schon ohne Anstrengung alles in den Schoß? Verkrampft richtete ich mich auf und schleppte mich zurück zum Eingang von Las Noches. Die Hitze innerhalb dieses Gebiets drückte zusätzlich auf meine verbliebene Kraft.

Als ich schließlich in meiner verlassenen Residenz ankam konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und brach zusammen. Der Tag war ein vollkommener Erfolg. Ich blieb einfach auf dem kalten Boden liegen, die Kälte tat meinem überhitzten Körper gut. Erleichtert seufzte ich und schloss die Augen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich besser. Meine gereizten Muskeln entspannten sich langsam. Dennoch konnte ich noch nicht wieder aufstehen. Es war als wenn jemand mich mit aller Kraft am Boden halten wöllte, aber ich hatte keine Lust mich dagegen zu wehren. Momentan fühlte sich der Boden hier einfach viel zu komfortabel an. Meine Gedanken begannen abzudriften und ich schlief langsam ein.

Durch das klopfende Geräusch an der Tür wurde ich geweckt. Langsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, doch mein ganzer Körper schmerzte wie die Hölle. Das hatte ich nun von meinem übertriebenen Training. Es schien als hätte ich selbst Muskelkater in den Lungen, denn sogar das Atmen fiel mir unter dem Schmerz schwer. Erneut klopfte es an meiner Tür.  
"Ich bin gleich da!", rief ich nach draußen.

Unter dem schlimmsten Muskelkater den ich bis jetzt in Erinnerung hatte zog ich mich auf die Knie und schließlich schaffte ich es sogar mein Gewicht auf meine Füße zu stemmen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck öffnete ich die Tür und erstaunte.

"Szayel? Was willst du hier?", fragte ich neugierig.

"Ich habe dich gestern beobachtet, wer so trainiert wie du hat ein Ziel vor Augen."

-Dann war er es also den ich gestern gespürt hatte, ich wusste doch das mir diese Energie bekannt vorkam.-

"Ja, das habe ich aber wieso fragst du?"

Ich lehnte mich mit meinem Unterarm gegen den Türrahmen. Mittlerweile wurde es wirklich schwer mich auf den Beinen zu halten.

"Ich habe bei noch nie jemandem einen so rapiden Stärkewuchs verzeichnen können.", meinte er ruhig und richtete seine Brille.

"Also wenn du nun an mir forschen willst kannst du dir das gleich wieder aus deinen Gedanken streichen.", erwiederte ich kalt.

Schon beinahe war ich mir sicher das sein Gespräch mit mir nur auf dieses Thema hinauslaufen sollte, und als Versuchskaninchen wollte ich nun wirklich nicht enden. Szayel jedoch tat wieder ein gutes daran meine Gedanken vollkommen in Frage zu stellen. Eigentlich hätte ich mir das denken müssen.

"Das ist nicht weshalb ich hier bin. Dein Körper ist zwar interessant für mich aber nicht auf diese Weise.", meinte er mit einem Grinsen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Eines von den beiden Theman musste er ja wieder einmal in das Gespräch einbringen. Er konnte aber auch einfach nicht aufgeben.

"Wenn du wieder wegen _diesem_ Thema hier bist kannst du auch gleich wieder kehrt machen. Es gibt nur einen für mich und das wird sich nie ändern."

Man schien mir anzusehen das ich genervt war denn er versuchte gleich das Thema zu wechseln. Eine Spur von Erfolg zeichnete sich in meinen Gesichtszügen ab.

"Das ist es nicht, ich wollte dich nur fragen was dich dazu treibt so hart zu trainieren. War der Quinta nicht mehr zufrieden mit deiner Leistung?"

Und da war er wieder, der wunde Punkt auf den ich nicht angesprochen werden wollte. War ich denn die einzige hier die davon bereits wusste? Kaum zu glauben das nur Nnoitra's Name alles wieder zurückbringen konnte. Verbissen kaute ich an meiner Lippe. Ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch sie suchten sich schon von allein den Weg über meine Wangen. Das Gerüst das ich in mir aufgebaut hatte zerbrach in seine Einzelteile.

"Was ist? Hat er dich so sehr unter Druck gesetzt? Ja, das sieht ihm ähnl-."

"Jetzt sei verdammt nochmal endlich still!", schrie ich ihn an.

Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht aussprechen lassen.

"Er ist tot! Hörst du? Beide sind tot! Ich bin allein! Jetzt hast du was du wissen wolltest, das ist der Grund warum ich kämpfe! Der Kampf ist alles was mir noch geblieben ist! Und jetzt geh einfach."

Wut schäumte in mir auf. Ich war kurz davor ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu zuschlagen, doch dann erinnerte ich mich andas Versprechen was ich mir selbst gegeben hatte. _Du wolltest um jeden Preis stark bleiben_. Meine Hände zitterten. Der pinkhaarige sah mich geschockt an. Ich fiel ihm vor die Füße, meine Beine konnten mein Gewicht nicht länger tragen. Schluchzend hielt ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Ich weiß nicht wer es war, ich kennen seinen Namen nicht, doch er schien ziemlich stark zu sein. Ich kann mich nur an sein Gesicht erinnern. Er hatte eine andere Aura als wir.", jammerte ich.

Eigentlich wollte ich mit ihm gar nicht darüberreden, doch ich hatte das Gefühl mir einfach noch einmal Luft machen zu müssen.

"Dann kann es nur einer dieser Shinigami sein von denen Aizen bei den letzten Treffen immer redete.", meinte Szayel nachdenklich.

Ich schöpfte wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung.

"Könnte er dann noch hier sein?", fragte ich hastig.  
Sofort begann das Blut in meinen Venen wieder zu brennen. Ich streckte meinen Arm nach meinem Katana aus, stellte es vor mir auf die Klinge und zog mich daran hoch.

"Das denke ich nicht.", zerbrach er meine Hoffnung.

Augenblicklich ließ ich meinen nahezu hoffnungsvollen Blick wieder auf den Boden sinken. Sonst wusste er doch auch alles, wieso blockierte er dann jetzt bei einer Sache die so wichtig für mich war?  
"Aber er wird wieder in der Soul Society sein."

Das war sie, die Antwort auf die ich gewartet hatte. Warum sagte er das nicht gleich und ließ stattdessen so eine lange Pause? Mein Enthusiasmus ließ natürlich auch nicht lang auf sich warten. All den Schmerz in meinen Muskeln ignorierte ich kurzerhand, auch wenn das leichter gesagt als getan war. Entschlossen baute ich mich vor Szayel auf und setzte zu der alles entscheidenden Frage an.

"Wie komme ich dort hin?"

Mein Blick fixierte ihn nahezu und ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit erneut auszuweichen.

"So wie es scheint... möglicherweise gar nicht."

Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein. Erneut zerbrach eine Welt in mir. Wie konnte er das ernst meinen? Mein Blick wurde leer und ich fühlte mich plötzlich nicht einmal mehr Fähig mein Schwert zu halten. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion schlug ich ihm ohne weitere Worte die Tür vor der Nase zu und ging wieder zu Boden. Dieses Mal hallte er den Bogen überspannt. Wenn das was er mir erzählt hatte wirklich wahr war, wie sollte ich dann jemals meine Ruhe finden? Wie sollte ich jemals wieder ohne diese Schuldgefühle schlafen können? Aber vor allem, wie sollte ich es schaffen nicht von meinem Hass vollkommen übernommen zu werden?

Ratlos kniete ich auf dem kalten Steinboden und philosophierte in meinem Kopf darüber wie es nun am Ende dieser Sackgasse weitergehen sollte. Aber egal wie lang ich überlegte ich fand keinen Ausweg. Draußen begann es wie in strömen zu regnen, als wöllte das Wetter das Chaos welches in mir herrschte wiederspiegeln. _'Aber wenn er es geschafft hatte in unsere Welt zu gelangen, musste ich es doch auch schaffen können in seine zu kommen!'_, hallte es durch meinen Kopf. Schlecht war nur das ich dem einzigen der davon vielleicht eine Ahnung haben könnte gerade die Tür ins Gesicht geknallt hatte. Ich hielt mir die Stirn. Alles was ich kann scheint zu sein das ich mir selbst im Weg stehe. Lautlos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Jedoch hatte ich nun wenigstens wieder einen Funken der Hoffnung in mir.

Augenblicklich schleppte ich mich wieder zur Tür um zu sehen ob ich vielleicht Glück hatte und er doch noch da war, doch meine Zweifel bewahrheiteten sich. Ich konnte ihn verstehen, in dieser Situation wäre auch ich nicht geblieben. Laut seufzte ich, hob meine Klinge vom Boden auf und ging nach draußen. Mein Training konnte ich jetzt wegen der Schmerzen auch nicht einfach vernachlässigen. Abgesehen davon konnte ich die Ablenkung momentan ziemlich gut gebrauchen. So kam ich wenigstens nicht dazu nachzudenken.

Je länger ich mich den feindlich gesonnenen Numéros widmete um so schwerer fiel mir das kämpfen, doch einfach aufgeben, das wollte ich nicht. Hier zählte momentan nur eines, entweder sie oder ich und wenn ich diesen Schwächlingen schon nicht stand halten konnte war ich einem Kampf gegen diese Person erst Recht nicht gewachsen. Meine Schläge wurden wieder kraftvoller und ich vergaß unter all den Strapazen sogar für einen kurzen Augenblick die Schmerzen. Nach einer Weile begannen sich meine Krämpfe endlich zu lösen und ich konnte wieder völlig frei kämpfen. Für mich fühlte sich das an wie eine Erlösung. Der Regen hatte mich bereits vollkommen durchweicht und abgekühlt, ich interessierte mich allerdings nicht wirklich dafür. Bis zu meinem Exitus zu kämpfen, das war alles an was ich nun noch denken konnte.

* * *

So, hier wird es dann doch langsam ernst und ich denke, ihr könnt euch sicher bereits denken was als nächstes passieren wird^^  
Eventuelle Ratschläge, oder Verbesserungsvorschläge ebenso das Hinweisen auf noch übrig gebliebene Rechtschreibfehler würde ich in den Reviews sehr begrüßen ;)  
Freut euch auf die weiteren Kapitel und viel Spaß beim lesen!  
LG PoetessLostHerMuse


	3. Verabschiedung

**Kapitel 3: Verabschiedung**

Ich kann mich kaum entsinnen wie lange ich mittlerweile bereits hier im Regen kämpfte, doch es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Selbst der Himmel begann allmählich noch dunkler zu werden. Seltsam war nur das ich bis jetzt noch keine Anzeichen von Erschöpfung verspürte. Erst nachdem es bereits so dunkel war das man kaum noch etwas sehen konnte und ich den letzten Numéros in diesem Gebiet besiegt hatte war ich ein wenig aus der Puste. Mit meiner Handfläche wischte ich das Blut von der Klinge und steckte mein Katana zurück in die Schwertscheide bevor ich den Rückweg antrat.

Zuhause begann ich mir sofort wieder Gedanken über meine Reaktion Szayel gegenüber zu machen. Ich hatte wirklich überreagiert. Vielleicht verzeiht er mir ja wenn ich mich Morgen bei ihm entschuldige? Mein erster Weg führte mich direkt zur Dusche, immerhin musste ich aus diesen durchweichten Sachen heraus. Schnell schlüpfte ich aus meinem weißen Schnürkleid welches mir ungefähr bis zum Knie reichte und legte es zum trocknen über die Fensterbank bevor ich unter die Dusche stieg. Ich drehte das warme Wasser auf. Bei dem wohltuenden Gefühl des Wassers auf meiner Haut zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Meine Arme verschrenkte ich vor der Brust und für einen Moment war mir tatsächlich so als könnte ich Teslas Berührung auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Wasser über mein Gesicht rinnen.

Nach einer geschätzten Ewigkeit verließ ich die Dusche und schlang ein Handtuch um meinen Körper. Von meinen langen braunen Haaren tropfte das Wasser. Seufzend nahm ich mein Kleid wieder von der Fensterbank und begutachtete es von allen Seiten. Noch immer zeichneten sich überall Blutflecken auf dem weißen Stoff ab, das konnte ich also nicht noch einmal tragen. Behutsam bürstete ich meine Haare. Langsam wurde ich müde. Sicher war es schon spät, mein Zeitgefühl hatte ich bereits schon beinahe verloren. Ich orientierte mich nur noch an dem Tageslicht draußen. Schnell befreite ich mich aus dem Handtuch und ließ mich ins Bett fallen. Die dünne weiße Decke fühlte sich auf meiner Haut samtig an. Dies war die erste Nacht seit langem in der ich nicht an meinen sonst üblichen Alpträumen litt. Es war eine ziemlich angenehme Überraschung.

Als ich aufwachte fühlte ich mich ziemlich frisch und das obwohl mir die Sonne verriet das es noch früh am Morgen sein musste. Augenblicklich fiel mir wieder ein was ich dringend noch erledigen musste. Voller Elan sprang ich aus dem Bett, stürmte zu meinem Kleiderschrank und griff mir das erste was ich in die Finger bekam. Ich musste kurz lächeln als ich sah was ich in der Eile erwischt hatte. Es war eines von Tesla's alten Hemden und dann auch noch genau das was er mir geliehen hatte nachdem ich damals versucht hatte wegzulaufen und mich verlaufen hatte. An diesem Tag regnete es draußen wie aus Eimern und ich hatte mich in den nassen Sand gesetzt, mit dem Gedanken ohnehin nicht wieder zurück zu finden. Doch dann stand er auf einmal hinter mir und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich war so froh das er mir so schnell verziehen hatte nachdem ich mich mit ihm gestritten hatte nur weil ich dachte das ich zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit von ihm bekam.

Erneut fühlte ich wie sich miene Kehle zusammenschnürte. Ich musste aufhören an diese Zeit zurückzudenken, auch wenn es mir unheimlich schwer fiel. Diese Gefühle machten mich nur verletzlich und das konnte ich momentan einfach nicht zulassen. Meine potenziellen Gegner durften nichts von meiner Schwachstelle wissen und schon ganz und gar nicht diese Person. Schwerfällig schluckte ich den bitteren Geschmack in meinem Mund herunter und begann mich anzuziehen. Seine Sachen waren mir sicher um zwei Nummern zu groß, deswegen konnte ich seine Hemden beinahe als Kleider tragen. Also machte ich mir nicht viel Mühe, zog noch eine kurze schwarze Hose an und schlüpfte in meine Stiefel.

Ohne überhaupt an das Frühstücken gedacht zu haben machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg zu Szayel's Residenz. Bevor ich mich schließlich traute zu klopfen zögerte ich noch eine ganze Weile. Die Schuldgefühle welche sich ihm gegenüber bereits seit gestern in mir breit machen hatten es doch noch in sich. Zaghaft klopfte ich an seine Tür und rechnete eigentlich schon beinahe damit das er mein leises Klopfen gar nicht ehört hatte als er die Tür schließlich doch öffnete. Wortlos starrte ich an ihm hoch und traute mich eigentlich kaum ein etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so eine gute Idee hierher zu kommen? Auf jeden Fall bereute ich meine Entscheidung, nur konnte ich nun auch nicht mehr kneifen.

Nervös rieb ich meine Hände ineinander.

"Wegen gestern... ich..."

Meine Handflächen waren schwitzig und ich stammelte nur einige Worte heraus bevor er mich von meinem Leid erlöste und mich unterbrach.

"Es ist gut. Ich weiß was du versuchst zu sagen.", meinte er nur trocken.

Ich wurde das gefühl einfach nicht los das eben nicht alles einfach nur _'gut'_ war, sondern immernoch ziemlich schlecht. Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte dachte ich sogar das sich durch meine Entschuldigung rein gar nichts geändert hatte. Hätte ich doch gestern nur ein wenig länger überlegt bevor ich gehandelt habe. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und verfluchte meine überstürzten Entscheidungen.

"Ich konnte nur einfach nicht glauben das du irgendwann einmal absolut keinen Ausweg für mich hast."

Ich musste ihm endlich die Wahrheit sagen, ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl.

"Naja...", entgegnete er nur.  
Was sollte dieses _'naja'_ denn nun schon wieder bedeuten?

"H-hast du etwa doch etwas, das mir helfen könnte dorthin zu kommen?"

Mein Herz begann vor Aufregung wieder zu rasen. Ich wusste das es nicht gut war wenn ich mir immer wieder neue Hoffnungen machte die am Ende so oder so nicht überleben würden, doch in diesem Fall fiel es mir schwerer als sonst fokussiert zu bleiben.

"Vielleicht, aber es ist noch in der Entwicklungsphase und ich habe es noch nie testen können."

Mir reichte das bereits vollkommen als Antwort. Ich wusste das er immer irgendeinen Ausweg parat hatte, immerhin wäre er nicht Szayel wenn es anders wäre und wenn das hieß das ich es für ihn testen müsste sollte es eben so sein. Hauptsache ich komme meinem Zeil ein kleines Stück näher, das würde mir bereits vollkommen reichen. Augenblicklich fiel ich ihm um den Hals.  
"Ich werde es dir nicht geben bis es nicht getestet ist.", sagte er kühl.  
"Bitte! Ich werde es freiwillig für dich testen, aber bitte gib mir die Chance dorthin zu kommen!"

Er hielt sich die Stirn und es war nicht schwer aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen das ihm dieser Vorschlag ganz und gar nicht gefiel, aber zu meiner Verwunderung stimmte er zu.

"Und was ist es, irgendwelche Pillen oder soetwas?", fragte ich neugierig.

Szayel seufzte nur.

"Warte hier.", sagte er, wendete sich dann von mir ab und ließ mich in der Tür stehen.

Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei, solange ich mienem Ziel näher kam würde ich eigentlich alles in kauf nehmen. Wie auf heißen Kohlen wartete ich darauf das er endlich zurück kommen würde. Sekunden begannen sich wie Minuten anzufühlen und Minuten zogen sich dahin wie Stunden. Je mehr Zeit verstrich umso nervöser wurde ich. Als er schließlich die Tür wieder öffnete war ich bereits nur noch ein reines Nervenbündel.

Vorsichtig streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen. Langsam hielt ich ihm nun auch die meine entgegen. Ich war gespannt was er für mich hatte. Das was er mir in die hand legte fühlte sich noch ein wenig kühl an. Genau aber gleichzeitig auch ein wenig ratlos begutachtete ich das Amulett welches in meiner Handfläche lag.

"Es sollte in der Lage sein zwei mal ein Portal zu öffnen. Eines was dich zur Soul Society bringen wird und eines welches dich wieder zurückbringen sollte.", erklärte er knapp.

Ich nickte.

"Und wie wird das funktionieren?"

"Siehst du die beiden Teile des Rahmens in welche der Kristall eingefasst ist? Du musst jeweils einen Teil abbrechen damit es seine Energie freisetzt. Aber denke daran, das hier ist das inzige Exemplar. Nachdem du es ein zweites Mal benutzt hast wird es sich auflösen und unbrauchbar werden. Geschweige denn es funktioniert überhaupt richtig.", erklärte er.

Was er mir erklärte machte mir nicht unbedingt Mut, aber ich wusste das ich keine ander Wahl hatte also würde ich es ohnehin versuchen.

"Und was passiert wenn es nicht richtig funktioniert?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, aber das schlimmste wird mit Sicherheit der Tod sein."

Für einen Moment brachten seine Worte mich zwar zum Nachdenken, doch der Tod war mir egal, ich fürchtete ihn nicht. Also hatte ich auch nichts zu verlieren.

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie dankbar ich dir bin.", sagte ich leise bevor ich mich von ihm abwendete und mich auf den Weg zurück zu meiner Residenz machte.

Ich hörte ihn nur seufzen, doch damit konnte ich mich momentan einfach nicht beschäftigen. Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Ich wusste genau wie es jetzt in ihm aussehen musste, dieses Gefül kannte ich nur zu gut. So schnell wie möglich versuchte ich mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, damit ich nicht wieder begann über dieses Thema nachzudenken.

Zuhause angekommen setzte ich mich nachdenklich an den kleinen Tisch und drehte das Amulett zwischen meinen Fingern. Sollte ich jetzt gleich aufbrechen? Nein, das war keine gute Idee, ich sollte vielleicht besser noch einmal trainieren. Aber vor allem konnte ich nicht einfach gehen ohne mich zu verabschieden. Immerhin konnte ich nicht verschwinden ohne Harribel noch einmal zu danken, wenn dies vielleicht das letzte mal sein könntedas wir voneinander hören. Allerdings war ich mir auch ziemlich sicher das ich es ihr nicht persönlich sagen konnte. Sicher würde sie dann wieder versuchen mich umzustimmen und ich kenne mich. Ich würde mich ohne umschweife von ihr überreden lassen, da ich ja ohnehin schon ständig das Gefühl habe ihr etwas zu schulden für all das was ich ihr verdanke. _'Am besten wird es wohl sein wenn ich ihr einen Brief schreiben würde.'_, dachte ich. Mit dieser Idee konnte ich mich ziemlich schnell anfreunden, also holte ich mir schnell Papier und einen Stift und begann zu schreiben.

_Du fragst dich nun sicher warum ich dir einen Brief schreibe statt einfach vorbei zu kommen, aber die Wahrheit ist, dieses mal konnte ich einfach nicht. Ich habe endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie ich Frieden finden kann. Wenn du diesen Brief liest werde ich wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg zur Soul Society sein, also versuche bitte nicht mich aufzuhalten. Nun, wenn mir die Möglichkeit geboten wird wede ich sie nutzen und Vergeltung für den Tod meines Liebsten suchen. Als du mir damals sagtest das ich auf mein Herz hören soll war mir wieder klar was ich tun muss damit ich wieder weiterleben kann. Von Anfang an wusste ich das ich nur Ruhe finden werde wenn ich die Person die mir soetwas schreckliches angetan hat am Boden sehe. _

_Ich möchte dir noch einmal für alles danken was du für mich getan hast da ich nicht weiß ob ich noch einmal die Chance dazu bekommen werde. Das du mich damals gerettet hast und mich sogar bei dir aufnehmen wolltest. Aber am meisten danke ich dir dafür das du der Grund bist warum ich überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte Tesla kennen zu lernen und so eine schöne zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte. Eigentlich hast du schon viel zu viel für mich getan. Mehr als ich dir jemals wieder zurückgeben könnte sogar. Ich wollte nur das du das weißt das wir uns vielleicht nicht noch einmal wiedersehen werden. Du warst eine wirklich gute Freundin für mich und ich danke dir das du mir die Kraft gegeben hast mir ein neues Ziel zu suchen um weiter zu machen. _

_Midori.  
_

Nach den letzten Worten krampfte meine Hand sich um den Stift als Tränen über meine Wange rannen. Es war noch immer schwierig der Tatsache ins Auge zu blicken das ich den Ort welchen ich für eine so lange Zeit mein Zuhause nannte bald verlassen würde. Der Gedanke an das was ich aber erreichen könnte wenn ich jetzt gehe machte mich wieder stark.

Behutsam faltete ich das Stück Papier und steckte es in einen Umschlag, welchen ich schließlich auf dem Tisch platzierte. Ich durfte ihn keinesfalls vergessen. Morgen würde ich noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen, Szayel noch einmal über den weg zu laufen würde meine Stimmung nur verschlechtern. Heute konnte ich ihm ja bereits kaum in die Augen sehen. Schweren Herzens stand ich von dem Stuhl auf und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer um meine blutbeleckte Kleidung zu waschen und danach schließlich zu meinem letzten Training in Hueco Mundo aufzubrechen.

* * *

Entschuldigt für die kleine Verspätung aber ich hatte ein paar Internetdifferenzen und konnte deswegen nichts hochladen, ab jetzt werde ich aber wieder wöchentlich posten. Wie immer freue ich mich auf Reviews und Vorschläge zum verbessern! (Anonyme Reviews sind ebenfalls erwünscht^^)

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine kleine Story noch immer, ab jetzt kommt der interessante Teil! :)

LG PoetessLostHerMuse 3


	4. Aufbruch

**Kapitel 4: Aufbruch**

Mein letztes Training war ein voller Erfolg. Als ich mich nach Hause geschleppt hatte konnte ich meine Arme und meine Beine bereits kaum noch spüren. Ich nahm nur noch meine Kleidung aus der Wäsche, legte sie über Nacht zum trocknen über das Fensterbrett und ging danach zu Bett. Mein Wecker welchen ich schon so lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte klingelte pünktlich um drei Uhr morgens. So hatte ich noch genug Zeit um duschen zu gehen und zu veschwinden bevor es jemand bemerken würde. Unter der Dusche begutachtete ich das Amulett noch einmal ganz genau. Der Kristall schimmerte unter dem Wasser in den verschiedensten Farben. Ich legte die Kette wieder um meinen Hals und stieg aus der Dusche. Eilig trocknete ich mich ab und zog mich wieder an. Ich hatte nun keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.

Schnell nahm ich den Brief vom Tisch und steckte mein Katana in seine Halterung. Das einzige was ich noch mitnahm war Tesla's Hemd, alles andere ließ ich einfach zurück. Ein letztes mal blickte ich zurück bevor ich die Tür schloss und seufzte. Draußen war es noch ziemlich kühl, deswegen zog ich sein Hemd gleich über. So vorsichtig wie nur möglich lief ich zu meinem ersten Ziel, Harribel's Residenz. Behutsam schob ich den Brief unter ihrer Tür hindurch und machte mich auf den Weg um Las Noches zu verlassen. Zum Glück war ich niemandem begegnet, denn ich weiß nich wie ich das hätte erklären sollen ohne das sie versuchen würden mich irgendwie von meinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Weit außerhalb von Las Noches konnte ich Szayel's Erfindung ungestört testen.

Tief atmete ich ein und öffnete den Verschluss meiner Kette. Vorsichtig legte ich das Amulett in meine Handfläche. Ich schloss meine Augen und brach die linke Seite des Rahmens ab. Meine Augen hielt ich fest verschlossen und hoffte nur noch das alles wie geplant funktionieren würde. Als ich nach einer ganzen Weile immernoch keine außergewöhnlichen Schmerzen oder andere Leiden verspürte öffnete ich meine Augen vorsichtig wieder. Der Kristall in meiner Hand leuchtete und direkt vor mir hatte sich tatsächlich ein Portal geöffnet. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Jetzt musste ich nur noch hoffen das das Portal mich auch dorthin führte wohin ich wollte. Zögerlich streckte ich meine Fingerspitzen durch das Portal. Die andere Seite fühlte sich genauso kühl an wie die Umgebung in der ich mich momentan befand.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken trat ich durch das Portal welches sich hinter mir Augenblicklich schloss. Sofort sah ich mich um. Wo auch immer ich mich befand, aber alles was ich um mich herum sehen konnte waren unheimlich viele Bäume. Und wie sollte ich nun eigentlich erfahren ob ich in der Soul Society bin oder nicht? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal wie es dort aussah. Für einen Moment begann ich mein ganzes Vorhaben anzuzweifeln und spielte sogar schon mit dem gedanken aufzugeben, doch ich war jetzt nicht so weit gegangen nur um das Handtuch zu werfen! Egal wo ich mich momentan befand ich würde wenigstens die Suche nach ihm beginnen.

Nachdem ich eine geschätzte Stunde planlos durch den Wald gerannt war und immernoch keinen Ausgang gefunden hatte verließ mich allmählich die Geduld. Erschöpft setzte ich mich auf einen kleinen Fels am Wegesrand. _'Wenigstens habe ich schon einmal soetwas wie einen Weg gefunden.'_, versuchte ich mich selbst ein wenig aufzuheitern. Ich beschloss mich noch eine Weile auszuruhen bevor ich wieder aufbrechen würde. Irgendwann musste dieser Wald ja auch einmal enden. Außerdem wollte ich endlich erfahren wo ich gelandet bin und ob mir dieser Ort überhaupt weiterhelfen konnte. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durch mein Haar und stand wieder auf um meinen Weg fort zu setzen. Die Neugier und Nervosität hätte mir sonst wahrscheinlich keine Ruhe gelassen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lang es tatsächlich dauerte bis ich den lang ersehnten Waldrand endlich erreichte, doch für mich fühlte es sich an wie Stunden. Vor mir lag ein kleines Dorf welches aus höchstens vier kleinen Hütten bestand. Bereits von weitem konnte man erkennen das es vollkommen verlassen war. Es zeichnete sich nirgends auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Leben ab. Hier war ich vollkommen allein. Für mich war es der perfekte Platz um mich einzurichten, in dem Falle das ich bis zum Einbruch der Nacht mit meiner Suche noch nicht erfolgreich war und nichts gefunden hatte was näher an meinem Ziel lag.

Leise und vorsichtig kundschaftete ich die Gegend um dieses kleine Dorf herum aus. Es schien als würde mir für den Moment keine Gefahr drohen. Weit entfernt konnte ich allerdings eine größere Menge mir fremder Energie spüren. Solange sie allerdings nicht näher kam und ich meine Energie weiterhin gut versteckte würde ich sicher nicht entdeckt werden. Schließlich entschloss ich mich mir eine der besser erhalteneren Hütten etwas genauer anzusehen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Holztür der Hütte und trat ein. Innen sah es aus als wäre bereits seit Jahren niemand mehr hier gewesen. Ich frage mich was hier passiert ist. Die Hütte war ziemlich spartanisch eingerichtet. Es gab wirklich nur das Nötigste, aber dafür war es wenigstens noch einigermaßen gut erhalten. Auch gab es keine Trennwände. Alles befand sich sozusagen in einem einzigen Raum. Die Betten welche in der hinteren Ecke der Hütte standen waren zwar von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, sahen aber dennoch gemütlich aus. Ich begann mit dem Gedanken zu spielen mich tatsächlich hier niederzulasen.

Auch nachdem ich noch eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte änderte sich meine Meinung dieser Hütte gegenüber nicht. Dies würde definitiv meine Schlafstätte für die heutige Nacht werden. Sofort versuchte ich das Bett ein wenig zu säubern und schüttelte die Bettlaken aus. So sah es schon wesentlich angenehmer aus. Die ganzen Spinnenweben an der Decke und an den Wänden störten mich relativ wenig. Immerhin wollte ich ja auch nur hier schlafen und nicht für immer hier wohnen. Der ganze Staub in der Luft brachte mich zum niesen. Ich frage mich wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen ist als ich durch das Portal ging. In Hueco Mundo war noch nicht einmal die Sonne aufgegangen und hier stand sie bereits in Höhe der Mittagssonne.

Da es noch ziemlich lange dauerte bis die Sonne unterging entschied ich mich noch ein wenig die Gegend zu erkunden. Vielleicht lebte ja in der Umgebung noch jemand? Mein Weg fand jedoch schnell ein Ende als mir die Strecke von einer riesigen Mauer abgeschnitten wurde. Ich sah daran herauf, doch das Ende verschwand bereits in den Wolken. Ratlos starrte ich das Gebilde an und fragte mich was das ist und warum es dort ist. Nach beiden Seiten war kein Ende dieser Mauer zu sehen. Von der anderen Seite jedoch konnte ich viele verschiedene Energien wahrnehmen. Ich wollte wissen was dort ist, doch ich fand einfach keinen Weg hinein. Im Schneidersitz ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen und starrte weiterhin auf die Mauer. Mich durchfuhr das Gefühl das der Platz zu welchem ich wollte auf der anderen Seite dieser Mauer lag und dabei war ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher auch wenn ich mich noch immer fragte woher dieses merkwürdige Gefühl auf einmal kam.

Stundenlang grübelte ich darüber wie ich vielleicht dort hinein kommen könnte, doch fand einfach keine Lösung. Hier musste es doch wenigstens soetwas wie ein Tor geben? Immerhin mussten diese Leute ja auch irgendwie dort hinein kommen. Erwartungsvoll tastete ich mich an der Wand entlang um vielleicht etwas wie einen Geheimgang oder ähnliches zu finden, doch auch mit dieser Idee hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Momentan durfte ich mich auch noch nicht so weit von meiner Bleibe entfernen, denn ich war mir sicher das ich sie sonst aus den Augen verlieren würde. Erneut starrte ich an der Mauer hoch. Nicht einmal wenn ich auf einen der Bäume klettern würde, hätte ich eine Chance überhaupt darüber sehen zu können. Ich seufzte und hockte mich vor einen der Bäume. Der Himmel begann sich bereits orange zu färben.

Bevor die Nacht hereinbrach wollte ich unbedingt wieder in der Hütte sein, denn ich hielt es nicht für eine gute Idee bei Nacht in einem Wald herum zu streifen wenn ich nicht einmal die Umgebung kannte und nicht wusste was mich hier draußen vielleicht erwarten würde. Ich beeilte mich mit dem laufen so schnell ich konnte und schaffte es gerade noch so meine Unterkunft zu erreichen bevor die Sonne unterging. Hinter mir schloss ich sofort die Tür. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Hin und wieder bildete ich mir ein draußen Schritte zu hören und mich beobachtet zu fühlen, doch es war weit und breit niemand. Dieses kleine Dorf sah aus als wenn es vor langer Zeit verlassen wurde, also wer sollte außer mir schon hier sein? Sicher hingen diese merkwürdigen Gefühle nur damit zusammen das ich mich noch nicht an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt hatte.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Die Matratze war ziemlich hart, aber für eine Nacht würde es schon einmal reichen, immerhin war das besser als gar nichts. Erneut bekam ich das Gefühl das jemand in meiner Nähe war, doch ich spürte keinerlei Energie, was ziemlich merkwürdig wäre wenn tatsächlich jemand hier war. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich paranoid, aber ich bin bester Hoffnung das sich dies bald schon wieder legen würde. Ich versuchte nicht mehr über die ganzen Dinge nachzudenken und zur Ruhe zu kommen, doch ich bekam kein Auge zu. Egal was ich versuchte ich wurde einfach nicht müde.

Stundenlang lag ich wach in dem Bett, kuschelte mit Tesla's Hemd und starrte an die Decke. Noch immer, nach all der Zeit roch es ein wenig nach ihm. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich mich gegen die zurückkehrenden Gedanken zu wehren, doch ohne jegliche Ablenkungen war dies nahezu unmöglich. Ich erinnerte mich gern an ihn, doch leider schmerzten diese Erinnerungen immernoch viel zu sehr. Um darüber hinweg zu kommen würde ich wesentlich länger brauchen als nur ein paar Wochen oder Monate. Momentan fühlte ich mich einfach wieder unheimlich allein. Wie sehr er mir eigentlich fehlte war kaum noch in Worte zu fassen.

Wärend ich stundenlang über mein Leben philosophierte ging draußen bereits wieder die Sonne auf und ich hatte noch immer kein Auge zubekommen. Jetzt brauchte ich auch nicht mehr versuchen zu schlafen. So würde ich nur unnötig Zeit, welche ich ohnehin schon nicht hatte, vertrödeln und das konnte ich mir einfach nicht leisten. Bei meinem Vorhaben war es wichtig schnell und überlegt vorzugehen, da war jede Sekunde wichtig. Kaum zu glauben wie schnell es doch ging wenn nur eine einzige Sekunde über Leben oder Tod entscheiden konnte.

Als ich es draußen als hell genug empfand brach ich sofort auf. Mein klares Ziel für heute bestand definitiv einen Weg hinter diese massiven Mauern zu finden, egal was es mich kosten würde. Ich ging exakt den gleichen Weg den ich auch gestern eingeschlagen hatte, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied das ich der Mauer dieses Mal nach rechts anstatt nach links folgte. Vorerst schien sich nichts zu verändern, außer das der Wald allmählich abnahm und der Boden sandig wurde. Ich fragte mich wohin es mich nun schon geführt hatte? Weiterhin folgte ich der Wand blieb jedoch schon nach wenigen Schritten abrupt stehen. Ich schöpfte neuen Mut. Vor mir konnte ich eindeutig die Umrisse eines Tores erkennen, nun stellte sich nur noch die frage wie ich es öffnen sollte.

Weit und breit konnte ich keinen Mechanismus entdecken welcher es vielleicht hätte bedienen können und als einzelne Person würde ich es niemals schaffen es anzuheben ode aufzudrücken. Aber was rede ich da, nicht einmal zwanzig Leute könnten dieses Tor aufstämmen! Nachdenklich fuhr ich mir durch das Haar. Zwar war ich nun bereits weiter als am Vortag, doch Nutzen brachte mir diese neu entdeckte Möglichkeit leider auch nicht. Ich beschloss das es das Beste wäre wenn ich mich vorerst in einer sicheren Entfernung niederlassen würde und darauf hoffe das einer von ihnen diese eingemauerte Zone verlassen musste. Die Ausströhmung meiner eigenen Energie versuchte ich die ganze Zeit verschwindend gering zu halten, denn wenn ich sie schon spüren konnte, fühlten sie meine Energie sicher ebenso deutlich.

Mein langes warten sollte sich schließlich doch bezahlt machen als ich sah wie das Tor sich einen Spalt weit nach oben aufschob und ein vollkommen in schwarz gekleidetes, blondes, kurzhaariges Mädchen mit weinroten Augen hinaustrat. Ich beobachtete sie eine Weile bis sie jedoch in die Richtung lief in welcher ich mich versteckt hielt. Sofort trat ich die Flucht an. Noch konnte ich es auf keinen Fall riskieren entdeckt zu werden. Erst nachdem ich sie aus den Augen verloren hatte verließ ich mein Verstck wieder. Wie es scheint lässt sich das Tor wirklich nur von innen öffnen oder täuschte ich mich etwa doch?

Für heute reichte mir diese Information vollkommen aus. Außerdem begann meine Müdigkeit sich mit der Zeit ziemlich aufdringlich bemerkbar zu machen. Immer wieder fielen mir die Augen zu und ich verfiel in eine art Sekundenschlaf. Träge trat ich den Rückweg an. Bein laufen ließ ich mir ziemlich viel Zeit. Um schneller zu gehen hätte meine Kraft auch gar nicht mehr ausgereicht. Kurz ließ ich mich noch einmal an meiner gewohnten Stelle nieder und setzte mich direkt gegenüber der Mauer ins Gras. Wärend ich darüber nachdachte was ich nun tun sollte hörte ich plötzlich Schritte von hinten auf mich zukommen.

* * *

So, das war das 4. Kapitel, ich hoffe es ist noch interessant! :D  
Im nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr euch auf einen neuen Charakter freuen, ach ja und für Leute die Bleach ab Kapitel 500 noch nicht gelesen haben könnten Spoiler vorkommen.  
Wundert euch nicht, zeitlich passt das alles eigentlich nicht zusammen, aber dafür ist es ja eine Fanfiktion geworden ;)  
Wie immer freue ich mich auf Reviews und das übliche! XD  
Viel spaß beim lesen!  
LG PoetessLostHerMuse


	5. Begegnung

Warnung: Könnte Spoiler zum Manga Chapter 502 enthalten. :)

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Begegnung**

In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog ich augenblicklich mein Katana und richtete mich auf. Das Adrenalin welches in diesem Moment durch meine Adern schoss ließ mich wieder hellwach werden. Meine Augen weiteten sich in Schock als ich sah wem ich gerade meine Klinge an die Kehle hielt. Vor mir stand das Mädchen welches ich heute Nachmittag gesehen hatte. Konnte ich nun alles für was ich so hart gekämpft hatte einfach aufgeben? Das war das letzte was ich gewollt hätte.

"Was willst du?", fragte ich kühl.

Sie hob augenblicklich ihre Hände und versuchte mir zu symbolisieren das sie nicht vor hatte mich anzugreifen, doch ich blieb weiterhin misstrauisch und ließ meine Klinge nicht sinken.  
"Ich beobachte dich schon seit du hier angekommen bist, ich sollte dich also das gleiche fragen."

Also lag ich doch nicht falsch als ich mich beobachtet fühlte, doch warum beobachtete sie gerade mich?

"Wenn du auch eine von denen bist werde ich nicht zögern dich zu töten.", drohte ich gleich.

Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf und seufzte.  
"Nimm deine Klinge herunter und ich werde dir alles erklären."

Misstrauisch sah ich sie an. Auf mich wirkte sie zwar vertrauenswürdig aber das konnte dennoch alles nur ein simpler Trick sein.

"Woher soll ich wissen das ich dir vertrauen kann?", fragte ich.

"Ich trage keine Waffen bei mir, wie sollte ich dich also angreifen außer mit den bloßen Händen? Und diese würden gegen dein Schwert nicht viel ausrichten können."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das sie nicht mehr die Sachen trug welche sie vorhin anhatte. Noch eine Weile dachte ich über ihre Argumente nach bevor ich mich tatsächlich überreden ließ mein Katana sinken zu lassen, entschied mich jedoch es noch nicht wieder zurück in die Schwertscheide zu stecken.

"Also, wer bist du und was machst du hier?"  
"Mein Name ist Chio Gabrielli.", begann sie sich zu erklären, "Ich bin hier weil es da noch etwas gibt was ich dringend erledigen muss und als ich schließlich sah wie du dieses verlassene Dorf betreten hast, hast du mein Interesse geweckt. Dann bin ich dir gefolgt und, nenn mich verrückt, aber ich hatte im Gefühl das du aus dem gleichen Grund hier bist wie ich."

"Weswegen soll ich deiner Meinung nach hier sein?", fragte ich noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch.

Beim besten Willen konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen das sie tatsächlich wusste was ich hier vorhatte. Ich meine so leicht zu durchschauen konnte mein Plan gar nicht sein. Sie sah vor mir auf den Boden und wirkte auf einmal ziemlich bedrückt.

"Deinen Gesichtsausdruck, ich kenne ihn nur zu gut. Es ist der gleiche den auch ich hatte als ich hier ankam. Du musst wissen, ich habe meine Mutter durch einen Shinigami verloren."

Geschockt sah ich sie an.

"Und dann lässt du freiwillig zu selbst zu einer Shinigami zu werden?"

"Ich bin keine Shinigami. Ich gebe mich als eine aus. Es ist der einzige Weg dort hinein zu kommen.", antwortete sie leise.

Sie war den Tränen nahe, das merkte ich sofort. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ich konnte einfach nicht zusehen wie sie weinte denn in ihr sah ich immer wieder mich.

"Komm, es dämmert bereits, lass uns drinnen weitersprechen."

Gemeinsam liefen wir zu meiner Hütte, doch bevor ich sie nach drinnen einladen konnte fiel sie mir ins Wort.

"Lass uns zu mir gehen, ich habe Licht, dann müssen wir nicht im dunkeln sitzen.", schlug sie vor.

Ich willigte sofort ein. Ihre Hütte lag unmittelbar neben meiner, ich fragte mich wie ich es geschafft hatte sie nicht zu bemerken. Es sah aus als wenn sie bereits seit längerem hier wohnte. Eingerichtet war sie auch viel besser. Sofot bat sie mich Platz zu nehmen und deutete auf ein mit Flicken versehenes Sofa. Ich nickte nur und setzte mich stumm.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?", versuchte ich wieder ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Chio reichte mir eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich schließlich neben mich.

"Ungefähr seit drei Jahren, oder auch ein wenig länger. Ich weiß es nicht genau."

"Wegen vorhin wollte ich mich noch einmal entschuldigen. Ich habe auch jemanden durch einen Shinigami verloren der mir sehr wichtig war. Weil ich Vergeltung suchen wollte kam ich schließlich her. Aber leider kenne ich seinen Namen nicht, nur sein Gesicht kann ich einfach nicht vergessen. Ach ja, mein Name lautet übrigens Midori Koyama."

Ich musste zugeben das es ziemlich gut tat mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Zumal ich das erste mal das Gefühl hatte das sie mich verstehen würde. Sie nickte kurz.

"Bei mir ist es genau anders herum, ich kenne nur den Namen des Mörders meiner Mutter. Ein Freund meiner Mutter hat ihn mir verraten. Er selbst muss wohl gerade so geflüchtet sein. Meine Mutter hat er mitgenommen, meinte er, so hatte ich nicht einmal die Chance sie ein letztes mal zu sehen. Aber ich habe es, glaube ich, geschafft in seine Einheit zu kommen. Gesehen habe ich ihn bis jetzt auch noch nicht, aber meine sogenannten Kameraden reden andauernd von ihm. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schwer es ist dieser Person so nahe zu sein und zu wissen das ich einfach nichts gegen ihn ausrichten könnte selbst wenn ich wöllte. Momentan bin ich einfach zu schwach."

Ich wusste genau wie sie sich fühlen musste. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie das gleiche Problem wie ich.

"Kannst du mir helfen auch irgendwie dort hinein zu kommen? Ich weiß das die Person nach der ich suche irgendwo dort drin ist. Ich muss ihn einfach finden!"

"Das dürfte kein Problem werden, ich kann dir für eine Weile meine Ersatzuniform leihen. Die Einheiten dort sind so unübersichtlich, das selbst die eigenen Mitglieder nicht mehr wissen wer ihre Kameraden sind.", sie ließ eine kurze Pause, "Mir ist es jetzt ein wenig peinlich dich das zu fragen da wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt haben, aber ich würde dich gerne um etwas bitten."

Ich nickte und lauschte gespannt ihrem Anliegen.

"Ich bewundere deine Stärke deswegen wollte ich dich bitten mir zu helfen ihn zu töten."

Ein wenig verwunderte mich ihre direkte Art, aber ich fand gut das sie so offenherzig war. Mir blieb beinahe keine andere Wahl als ihr zuzustimmen. Auf den Aufenthaltsort meiner Zielperson hatte ich ohnehin noch keine weiteren Hinweise und wer weiß wie groß dieses eingemauerte Gebiet eigentlich war. Außerdem hätte ich es ohnehin nicht übers Herz gebracht zu ihrer Bitte _'nein'_ zu sagen.

"Natürlich werde ich dir helfen. Wir verfolgen das gleiche Ziel, es wäre nur logisch zusammen zu arbeiten anstatt gegeneinander."

Chio klammerte sich sofort an meinen Arm und bedankte sich leise. Sie erinnerte mich immer mehr an mich selbst. Ich wollte so gern mehr über sie erfahren, doch traute mich noch nicht wirklich sie darauf anzusprechen.

Schließlich war es mein Glück das sie erneut ein Gespräch begann.

"Wenn du nicht möchtest musst du mir nicht auf meine nächste Frage antworten, aber darf ich dich fragen woher du kommst und für wen du Vergeltung suchst?"

Diese Frage war für mich wirklich nicht leicht zu beantworten, aber dennoch versuchte ich mein bestes.

"Der Ort woher ich komme nennt sich Hueco Mundo, vielleicht hast du ja schon einmal durch einen Zufall davon gehört. Ich selbst bin eine Numéros, siehst du?", vorsichtig streifte ich Tesla's Hemd von meine Schultern und schob den einen Ärmel meines kurzen Kleides beiseite um meine Nummer zu entblößen unter welcher sich direkt mein Hollowloch befand, "Das hier ist meine Nummer. Sie verrät meine Stärke, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie noch aktuell ist, seit ich diese zwölf bekam ist eine menge Zeit vergangen in der einiges geschehen ist. Und diese kreuzförmige 'Haarspange', ist eigendlich ein überbleibsel meiner Maske, deswegen kann ich sie nicht abnehmen."

Fasziniert sah sie mich an und lauschte meinen Ausführungen. Ruhig erzählte ich ihr noch von Tesla, jedoch hielt ich diesen Teil so kurz wie möglich, denn ich durfte den Erinnerungen keine Chance geben mich wieder einzuholen.

"Oh, das tut mir wirklich Leid...", stammelte sie nachdem ich meine Erklärung beendet hatte.

Ich schüttelte lautlos den Kopf und erklärte ihr das sie sich keine Gedanken machen braucht. Nun war auch ich an der Reihe ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

"Weißt du warum diese Person deine Mutter getötet hat?"

So offen einen wunden Punkt anzusprechen war mit Sicherheit nicht gerade richtig, aber mich interessierten die Hintergründe ihres Beweggrundes. Chio schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wegen ihrer Arbeit vor der sie mir aus irgendwelchen Gründen nie erzählen konnte oder besser gesagt wollte. Sie hatte mich immer gewarnt hierher zu kommen, weil sie das beste für mich wollte und dann wird ihr soetwas angetan. Verstehen kann ich es bis heute nicht. Es ging einfach alles so schnell... Ihr Name war übrigens Berenice Gabrielli.", erklärte sie.

Ich konnte die ganzen Informationen kaum verarbeiten. Mir ging es einfach nicht in den Kopf wieso eine Person soetwas machen konnte und dann wie es scheint nicht einmal ein Gewissen besaß. Chios momentanen Gesichtsausdruck kannte ich nur zu gut. Sie litt. Meinen eigenen Wunsch stellte ich für diesen Moment völlig in den Hintergrund. Immerhin war die Person welche sie suchte wesentlich leichter zu finden, den Namen wusste sie ja bereits. Ich ließ einige Zeit verstreichen bevor ich sie erneut ansprach. Auch wenn es schon so lange her war, Chio belastete dieses Thema noch sehr. Das konnte man schon förmlich spüren.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher das sie uns nicht bemerken werden?", fragte ich aus Vorsicht noch einmal nach.

"Wenn du es schaffst deine spirituelle Energie verschwindend zu verstecken wird es kein Problem werden. Denn deine Energie ist, genau wie meine, anders als deren. Nur bei mir weiß ich nicht wieso."

"Weißt du denn woher du kommst?", fragte ich leise.

Chio schüttelte zaghaft mit dem Kopf.

"Seit ich mich erinnern kann lebte ich zusammen mit meiner Mutter in der Menschenwelt, bis sie eines Tages hierher gerufen wurde und ich ihr ohne Erlaubnis folgte. Meine Mutter meinte damals das wir von dort wo wir einst wohnten flüchten mussten, doch den Grund nannte sie nie."

Eigentlich dachte ich das ich durch ihren Geburtsort wenigstens vermuten könnte was sie ist, denn das ihre Energie anders war als die meine hatte ich ebenfalls schon bemerkt. Nur da sie nicht wusste wo sie geboren wurde konnte ich ihr leider nicht weiterhelfen. Zumal ich auch nicht alle Spezies in dieser Welt kannte. Ich wusste nur das es uns Arrancar, die Menschen und die Shinigami gab, welche wenn das so weitergehen würde einen unerklärbar grausamen Krieg gegen uns beginnen würden. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich vor um meine leere Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch abzustellen. Chio war derweilen ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte an meiner Seite eingeschlafen. Der ganze Tag war wohl wirklich etwas zu viel für sie. Immer bedacht sie nicht zu wecken rutschte ich langsam von der Couch und legte ihren Kopf behutsam auf der Lehne ab. Schnell holte ich noch ihre Bettdecke aus ihrem Bett und legte sie vorsichtig über sie.

Mittlerweile meldete sich auch meine Müdigkeit wieder zurück, doch bevor ich wieder zu meiner Hütte lief sah ich noch einmal aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war nahezu pechschwarz und es hatte begonnen wie aus Eimern zu gießen. Blitze durchzuckten den Himmel. Ich starrte nach oben. Von hier aus konnte man die Mauer nicht sehen, dabei war sie doch so unglaublich hoch. So lautlos wie möglich löschte ich das Licht und schlich mich auf leisen Sohlen aus der Eingangstür. Zum Glück hatte ich sie nicht geweckt.

Ein paar Meter rannte ich durch den strömenden Regen zurück zu meiner Hütte. Die Kälte kroch sofort in meine Knochen. Irgendwie versuchte ich Tesla's Hemd vor dem Regenwasser zu schützen, denn ich hatte Angst das es durch das Wasser seinen wundervollen Geruch schneller verlieren würde, auch wenn ich wusste das es das so oder so irgendwann tat wenn ich es weiterhin trug. Ich stürmte durch meine Tür und verschloss sie auch gleich wieder hinter mir. Dennoch schaffte der Sturm es ein paar der Regentropfen mit hinein zu tragen. Sanft sreifte ich das Hemd von meinen Schultern und legte es zum trocknen über die Stuhllehne.

Meine Augen fielen beinahe im stehen zu. Dieses mal wusste ich das es kein Problem würde einzuschlafen, egal wie viele Gedanken mir noch durch den Kopf schwirren würden. Langsam schleppte ich mich zu meinem Bett und ließ mich gleich hineinfallen. Um meine Kleidung machte ich mir gerade die wenigsten Gedanken. Allmählich schloss ich die Augen und schlief sofort ein. Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Chios hysterisches klopfen und schreien. Nahezu ununterbrochen rief sie nach mir. Ein wenig verschlafen stand ich auf und begab mir zur Tür um nachzusehen was passiert war. Ich machte mir Sorgen das ihr etwas passiert war.

* * *

Die Hälfte ist geschafft!^^  
Zu dem Kapitel habe ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr viel zu sagen außer vielleicht ein Paar Hintergrundinformationen: Midori's Resurrection ist eine Kreuzspinne und ihr Befehl lautet: "Ori mazeru, araña crucera" (Verwebe, Kreuzspinne!) Ihr Hollowloch trägt sie im Schulterblatt und ihre Stärke ähnelt momentan ungefähr der Grimmjow's.

Weiterhin viel Spaß, PoetessLostHerMuse :D


	6. Schicksalswendung

**Kapitel 6: Schicksalswendung**

"Was? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte ich als erstes als ich die Tür öffnete.

"Gott sei Dank!"

Chio ließ mir kaum Zeit nachzudenken und sprang mir an den Hals. Momentan verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Ich war einfach nur völlig verwirrt.

"Ich... verstehe nicht ganz, was ist denn los?", versuchte ich ein weiteres Mal zu fragen.

Sie drückte sich ein Stück von mir weg und ich bemerkte wie eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange rann, welche sie sich sofort aus dem Gesicht wischte. Kurz schniefte sie und begann schließlich mich aufzuklären.

"Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin und du nicht mehr da warst dachte ich du wärst auch einfach gegangen und ich wäre wieder allein. Ich weiß wir kennen uns erst seit gestern, aber für mich bist du bereits jetzt wie eine große Schwester. Dann dachte ich du hättest dich vielleicht auf eigene Faust auf den Weg dorthin gemacht und wärst jetzt vielleicht in Gefahr. Ich hatte solche Angst!"

Ihre Worte hätten mich auch beinahe zum weinen gebracht, aber ich versuchte für uns beide stark zu bleiben und mir das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich habe dir doch versprochen dir zu helfen, da verschwinde ich nicht einfach ohne dir bescheid zu geben.", beruhigte ich sie.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte bot sie mir gleich an bei ihr in der Hütte zu wohnen. Augenblicklich nahm ich ihr Angebot an. Bei ihr in der Hütte fühlte ich mich ohnehin viel wohler als hier. Ich schnappte mir sofort meine wenigen Habseligkeiten und zog um zu ihr. Jede von uns hatte nun ein eigenes Bett.

"Hier in der Nähe gibt es eine heiße Quelle, ich gehe erst einmal baden. Möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte sie als ich gerade versuchte mein zerzaustes Haar mit meinen Fingern durchzukämmen.

Ohne zu zögern nickte ich.

"Gerne."

Sie hatte wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen als sie meinte das der Ort dort wirklich wundervoll sein würde. Das Gras war durch den Regen gestern Nacht zwar noch nass, aber die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen bereits die Wolkendecke. Die Bäume schimmerten in der Sonne. Ich war fasziniert. Chio reichte mir eines ihrer Handtücher aus ihrer Tasche. Mich wunderte es wie warm es schon war obwohl es noch so früh zu sein schien. Schnell streifte ich mein weißes Schnürkleid ab. Die Gelegenheit konnte ich gleich nutzen um es zu waschen, immerhin wurde die schöne weiße Farbe bereits von ein paar Grasflecken verunreinigt. Vorsichtig setzte ich den ersten Fuß in die Quelle wärend Chio sich noch hinter mir entkleidete.

Ich begann bereits mein Haar behutsam zu waschen als sie sich schließlich zu mir gesellte.

"Hast du dir denn schon Gedanken gemacht wie wir vorgehen wollen?", fragte ich nachdem wir uns eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten.

"Ja, da ich ja bereits sozusagen zur Einheit gehöre kenne ich die Abläufe ziemlich genau. Ich habe dir meine Ersatzuniform schon mitgebracht. Du wirst dann einfach mit mir mitkommen wenn ich zum morgentlichen Training antreten muss. Sollte jemand fragen können wir sagen das du einen Auftrag verwechselt hast, deswegen zufällig in meinem Gebiet gelandet bist und ich dich aus diesem Grund zurückgebracht habe. Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Du gehörst zur elften Einheit, das darfst du nicht vergessen.", erklärte sie mir.

Ich nickte.

"Und wann brechen wir dann auf?"

"In ungefähr einer halben Stunde, schlage ich vor.", erwiederte sie.

Mit ihrem Vorschlag war ich mehr als einverstanden. Momentan konnte ich wirklich nicht schnell genug dorthin kommen. Ich wurde sogar zappelig und nervös, so nah stand ich meinem Ziel. Als ich aus der Quelle stieg wickelte ich als erstes mein Haar in ein Handtuch ein, doch es war so lang das die Spitzen sogar aus dem Handtuch ragten. Dann begann ich mich abzutrocknen. Chio überreichte mir ihre Kleidung und ich probierte sie an. Ohne Tesla's Hemd fühlte ich mich in keinem Kleidungsstück wohl, doch ich wollte einfach nicht riskieren das es in jeglicher Form Schaden nimmt. Trotz das sie ein wenig kleiner war als ich passten mir ihre Sachen perfekt. Nachdem mein Haar auch soweit getrocknet war bestand Chio unbedingt darauf es kämmen zu dürfen. Ohne Wiederrede sagte ich zu. Wenn es ihr Freude machte sollte sie es ruhig tun, immerhin hatten wir beide ja in der letzten Zeit schon kaum Freude gehabt. Ich war überrascht wie vorsichtig sie war. Als sie fertig war band ich es Schließlich zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Für mich war es ein ungewohntes Gefühl denn normalerweise trug ich mein Haar grundsätzlich offen, aber irgendwie musste ich mich ja noch verändern, denn was würde ich machen wenn diese Person mich wiedererkennen würde?

Bevor wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg machten hing ich noch mein Kleid zum trocknen auf und nahm mein Katana mit. Denn so wie Chio mir erklärte hatte jeder dort ein Katana und trug dieses auch ständig bei sich. Dann kam auch schon der große Moment der Wahrheit. Nervös stand ich neben ihr und sah zu wie sich das Tor langsam vor uns öffnete. Vorsichtig sah ich mich ein erstes Mal um. Die Gebäude welche man im hinteren Teil sah waren ziemlich einfach gehalten und von außen fast ausschließlich weiß. Vor uns befand sich soetwas wie ein großer Eingangsbereich und überall befanden sich Leute. Alles hier wirkte auf mich so unübersichtlich. Ohne Chio hätte ich mich hier wahrscheinlich nicht zurechtfinden können.

"Hier lang! Komm!", wies sie mich an und packte mich am Handgelenk.

Ich folgte ihr ohne jegleiche Wiederworte. Sie führte mich zu einem großen Gebäude mit großen Fenstern. Diese waren jedoch so hoch gelegen das man von außen nicht hineinsehen konnte. An der Tür wurden wir gleich empfangen. Jedoch fragte niemand nach mir, was mich sehr verwunderte. Aber wenigstes war dies ein Zeichen dafür das meine Tarnung funktionierte. Gleich wurden wir in eine Trainingseinheit eingeteilt. Glücklicherweise wurden wir dabei nicht getrennt.

Das Training hier empfand ich selbst als ziemlich leicht, aber ich durfte meine wahre Stärke ja nicht so offen zeigen, denn ich bemerkte schnell das alle anderen um mich herum ziemliche Probleme mit dem Training hatten. Lange Zeit um mich mit dem Training zu befassen blieb mir jedoch leider nicht, denn kaum hatte ich begonnen kam eine Meldung das der Kapitän passieren würde und wir uns deshalb in einer Reihe aufstellen sollten. Sofort bemerkte ich wie Chio nervös und angespannt wurde. Auch mich ließ es nicht kalt das ich dem Mörder ihrer Mutter nun das erste Mal in die Augen sehen würde. Ich fragte mich was das wohl für eine kaltherzige Person sein musste.

Als ich diese Person schließlich durch die Tür kommen sah erstarrte ich augenblicklich. Er war die Person die ich so lange suchte! Alle anderen in meiner Reihe begannen sich zu verbeugen, sogar Chio. Wenn sie es auch mit einem angewiederten Gesichtsausdruck tat. Auch ich zwang mich schließlich mich zu verbeugen, immerhin wollte ich nicht auffallen, obwohl ich mich selbst dafür anwiederte und es kaum erwarten konnte das er den Trainingsbereich wieder verließ, denn was ich nun erfahren hatte konnte ich Chio auf keinen Fall vorenthalten.

Ich nutzte die erstbeste Möglichkeit um gemeinsam mit Chio vom Training zu verschwinden. Mir war schlecht und ich konnte kaum klar denken. Ich packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter die große Halle. Ich hielt mir die Hand auf den Bauch und versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch schließlich musste ich mich doch übergeben.

"W-was ist denn auf einmal mit dir los?", fragte Chio besorgt.

Meine Hand krallte sich noch immer in den Stoff ihrer Uniform.

"Dieser... dieser Kerl ist unser Kapitän? Er ist der der deine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat?", hustete ich.

Chio nickte stumm.

"Wieso fragts du?"  
Sie versuchte mich ein Stück beiseite zu ziehen, doch ich stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Plötzlich war ich wieder vollkommen aufgelöst. Alle Erinnerungen an diesen Tag waren plötzlich wieder so präsent. Meine Hände ballten sich fast von selbst zu Fäusten.

"Er... er hat Tesla getötet.", nuschelte ich schluchzend.

Ich war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Chio versuchte zwar mich zu beruhigen, doch gegen diese Welle an Erinnerungen, welche mich in diesem Moment durchströmte konnten auch ihre schönsten Worte nichts anrichten. Wie von Sinnen klammerte ich mich an sie und weinte in ihre Uniform. Vielleicht war es doch zu früh für mich hierher zu kommen. Warum musste das ausgerechnet heute passieren wo ich doch gerade in meinem Tun so bestärkt war?

"Es ist gut, ich bin da...", hörte ich Chio leise sagen.

Ich wusste das sie es nur gut meinte und sich Sorgen um mich machte, doch ich kam mit dem Gedanken unter dieser Person zu stehen einfach nicht klar. Sie hielt mich noch in ihren Armen bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Wie lange genau sie wegen mir aber dort sitzen musste kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber es schien ziemlich lange gewesen zu sein.

"Entschuldige, ... ich hatte meine Emotionen für einen Augenblick nicht unter Kontrolle."

Mit meinem Ärmel wischte ich mir die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte mir innerlich wieder Stärke zu zureden.

"Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Deine Reaktion war nur natürlich. Möchtest du für heute abbrechen und nach Hause gehen?", fragte sie einfühlsam.

Ich schüttelte gleich mit dem Kopf und richtete mich wieder auf.

"Wir beide sind nicht so weit gekommen nur um das ich jetzt aufgeben könnte.", erklärte ich ihr und sah in den Himmel, "um genau zu sein hat das eben meine Entscheidung nur noch mehr gefestigt. Demnächst werde ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle haben. Das verspreche ich dir. Jetzt lass uns einfach weitermachen, das Trainieren brachte mich schon immer auf andere Gedanken."

Chio schien noch immer ziemlich besorgt um mich zu sein. Freundlich wuschelte ich ihr mit meiner Hand durch ihr blondes Haar und lächelte dabei sogar ein wenig.

"Mach dir doch nicht immer so viele Sorgen um mich."

Sie sah mich mit einem Blick an der ungefähr so viel aussagte wie: _'Das werde ich aber immer tun, Schwester.'_, doch genau das mochte ich an ihr.

Mit einer ziemlichen Verspätung kamen wir wieder im Trainingsraum an. Fast alle unserer Teammitglieder waren mit ihrem Training bereits fertig, deswegen hatte wir den Raum erst einmal so gut wie für uns allein. Nur ein paar wenige waren noch hier. Gerade wollte ich meine Übung von vorhin mit neuem Elan fortsetzen als ich auf einmal von der Seite angesprochen wurde. Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, doch blieb souverän und drehte mich gleich in Richtung der Stimme. Vor mir stand ein etwas größerer braunhaariger Mann.

"Ja? Was gibt es denn?"

"Ich habe dich hier noch nie zuvor gesehen, darf ich dich fragen wer du bist?", sagte er.

Augenblicklich begannen meine Finger ein wenig zu zittern, ich versuchte aber mir nichts davon anmerken zu lassen.

"Ach Komura, du bist aber auch vergesslich!", rettete mich Chio zum Glück relativ schnell, "Ich habe dir doch neulich erst erzählt das meine Schwester bald hier aufgenommen wird, hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja.", gab er schließlich zu und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Chio lächelte selbstzufrieden und legte ihren Arm um meine Schulter. Ich glaube sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie erleichtert ich war das sie mich gerettet hat. Hätte sie mich die Sache allein regeln lassen hätte ich sicher einen Fehler gemacht und mich dadurch verraten. Komura schien ihr aufs Wort zu glauben und ging ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen wieder zurück in seinen Trainingsbereich. Chio wank ihm fröhlich nach. Ich fragte mich wie lange die beiden sich wohl schon kannten. Erleichtert atmete ich aus.

"Ich schulde dir etwas.", flüsterte ich ihr beruhigt zu, doch sie wendete gleich ab.

"Nein, das tust du nicht.", lächelte sie.

Dieses Mädchen war wirklich erstaunlich.

Nach dem Training war Chio vollkommen ausgelaugt, ich hingegen fühlte mich noch nicht einmal erschöpft. Das wir den ganzen Tag mit Training zubringen würden hätte aber auch ich nicht gedacht. Die ganze Zeit beschwerte sie sich über Muskelkater. Als wir gerade durch das Tor treten wollten kam dieser Komura noch einmal auf uns zu.

"Chio warte mal einen Moment!", rief er.

Sie blieb natürlich gleich stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was gibt es denn noch?", fragte sie.

"Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen das deine Schicht heute von mir übernommen wird, du brauchst also nicht unbedingt zu gehen."

Freundlich wendete sie sein Angebot in der Soul Society zu bleiben ab. Komura verabschiedete sich schnell und trat schließlich seinen Rückzug an.

Wärend wir zusammen zurück zu unserer Unterkunft liefen erklärte sie mir das Komura Gefühle für sie hat und sie deswegen einfach nicht in Ruhe ließ, egal wie oft sie ihm einen Korb gab. Ich musste lächeln irgendwoher kam mir das bekannt vor. So viele Parallelen wie zwischen uns beiden vorhanden waren konnten doch kein Zufall sein.

* * *

So, *hust* ein weiterer OC von mir taucht auf aber er spielt nur eine ganz kleine Rolle, deswegen lass ich eurer Fantasie zwecks seinem Detaillierten Aussehen freien Lauf^^  
Midori hat ja nun erfahren das beide die gleiche Person verfolgen, und ob sie es nun tatsächlich schaffen weiter zu machen und wie der Plan aussehen wid, das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel^^

Viel Spaß :D  
Eure PoetessLostHerMuse


	7. Entstehung eines Plans

**Kapitel 7: Entstehung eines Plans**

Die Nacht verlief ziemlich ruhig. Draußen war ein klarer Himmel und die Temperaturen hielten sich kühl. Aber wirklich zum schlafen kann ich trotz all meiner Bemühungen nicht wirklich. Hin und wieder schaffte ich es vielleicht zwei am Stück zu schlafen, wurde jedoch von jedem kleinsten Geräusch geweckt. Chio schien seelenruhig zu schlafen, aber das gönnte ich ihr wirklich. Es war noch eine Weile Zeit bis wir aufstehen würden, aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und ich wollte auch nicht wirklich. Leise stand ich aus dem Bett auf. Draußen ging gerade die Sonne auf. Ich stellte mich an das Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Dieses Mal wollte ich die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Tausende Gedanken schwirrten durch meinen Kopf, aber vor allem musste ich über gestern nachdenken. Den Schock hatte ich noch immer nicht wirklich verdaut, auch wenn ich versuchte den Schein zu erwecken das es mich nicht mehr stören würde. Aber allein der Gedanke das ich nun sozusagen für ihn arbeite verschaffte mir Übelkeit. _'Du bist mit deinen Gefühlen nicht allein.'_, rief ich mir wieder in Gedanken.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor meinem Körper und sah zu Chio herrüber. Sie bewegte sich im Schlaf ziemlich unruhig und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie begann zu weinen. Sofort lief ich zu ihr herrüber und hockte mich neben ihr Bett. Sie war schweißgebadet. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Chio, wach auf..."

Vorsichtig legte ich ihr meine Hand auf die Stirn. Sie glühte beinahe und zitterte. Behutsam versuchte ich weiter sie aufzuwecken. Nach dem vierten versuch gelang es mir endlich. Immer wieder hatte sie nach ihrer Mutter gerufen. Selbst nachdem sie wach war konnte sie noch nicht aufhören zu weinen. Ich konnte es verstehen, mir ging es schon oft genauso. Langsam nahm ich sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. Zwar wusste ich das ich in einer solchen Situation nicht viel ausrichten konnte, aber ich konnte wenigstens eines tun, und zwar für sie da sein.

"Tut mir leid...", entschuldigte sie sich gleich, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Entschuldige dich nicht wenn du nichts dafür kannst."

"Aber ich habe dich doch sicher geweckt..."

Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Ich konnte sowieso in dieser Nacht kaum schlafen, außerdem war ich schon wach als du begonnen hast zu weinen.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

Sie bedankte sich erneut bei mir. Ich frage mich wieso. Für mich war es eine ganz natürliche Reaktion sie aus ihrem Schmerz zu holen. Das sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr schlafen wollte konnte ich nur zu gut verstehen, also begann ich mich mit ihr zusammen fertig zu machen.

"Und du bist dir sicher das du weiter machen möchtest? Ich meine wir brauchen nicht zu eilen, wir können auch einfach noch ein paar Wochen warten.", begann sie mich nach dem Baden noch einmal anzusprechen.

"Nein, wir haben das angefangen und wir werden das so schnell wie nur möglich zuende bringen. Jetzt wo ich wieder in dieses Gesicht sehen musste ist meine Wut wieder neu entflammt."

"Aber bist du dir wirklich-", weiter ließ ich sie nicht sprechen.

"Chio, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen um mich. Mach dich nicht so sehr von mir abhängig.", lächelte ich ihr zu und streichelte ihr durchs Haar.

Ich wusste das es das richtige war ihr das zu sagen denn ich konnte ja nicht Hellsehen was bei dem Kampf gegen diesen Mann geschehen würde, so wie er mich bei dem letzten Zusammentreffen fertig gemacht hat. Meine Hände begannen ein wenig zu zittern. Der Gedanke das ich hier gerade eine Freundin gefunden hatte, welche ich schon fast als meine Schwester ansah war einfach zu schön, wenn ich sie in dem Kampf nun auch noch verlieren würde könnte ich das nicht ertragen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr ja ausgeredet das sie an meiner Seite kämpft und mich die Sache alleine bestreiten lässt, doch sie ließ sich verständlicherweise nicht davon abbringen. Sie war eben wie ich ein Dickschädel.

"Aber, Schwester...!"

Wieder ließ ich sie nicht ausreden und stoppte ihren Satz mit meinem Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen. Sanft lächelte ich sie an damit sie nichts von meinem inneren Zweifeln bemerkte.

"Es ist okay, ich habe es verstanden. Aber ich werde das schaffen.", sagte ich in einem beruhigenden Ton.

Endlich schien sie mir zu glauben, lächelte zurück und nickte. Gemeinsam begannen wir uns anzuziehen. Ich jedoch zog mein weißes Kleid noch unter meine weit geschnittene Uniform. Erklären konnte ich es nicht wirklich, aber es half mir mich in dieser eigentlich feindlichen Uniform ein wenig wohler zu fühlen. Ebenfalls darunter trug ich auch noch Teslas Hemd. Mit meinen gedanken konnte ich einfach nicht vereinbaren das ich es dort in der Hütte liegen ließ. Gestern fühlte ich mich dabei schon so unwohl. Mir war auch egal das mir dann wahrscheinlich zu warm werden würde.

Erst gegen Mittag machten wir uns dieses Mal auf den Weg zum Eingangstor der Soul Society. Chio meinte wenn wir es so machen würden wäre es weniger auffällig das wir nicht auf Streife waren. Noch war ich ein wenig skeptisch ob alles nach Plan verlaufen würde, doch wie mir Chio bereits prophezeit hatte, fragte niemand woher wir kamen. Das war wirklich einfacher als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, jetzt brauchte ich nur noch hoffen das weiterhin alles so gut verlief und wir unser Vorhaben ohne großes Aufsehen beenden könnten.

Chio führte mich einen anderen Weg als gestern, das rief ein paar fragen in mir auf, aber ich wusste das sie weiß was sie tut.

"Wohin bringst du mich heute?", fragte ich schließlich trotzdem.

"Ich muss dir etwas zeigen. Schon seit längerer Zeit habe ich Kontakt zu einem anderen Kapitän er ist der Anführer der zwölften Division. Er ist ein Forscher und ich weiß wo sich sein Labor befindet, das könnte uns vielleicht nützlich sein.", erklärte sie leise.

"W- Du wisst doch nicht etwa dort einbrechen?!"

"Bleibt uns eine andere Wahl?", stellte sie mir gleich die Gegenfrage.

Langsam leuchtete mir ein das sie Recht hat. Es war zumindest besser wenn wir zu zweit vielleicht immernoch keine Chance auf einen Sieg hatten. Zwar hatte ich nicht wirklich vor ihn auf eine unfaire Art und Weise zu töten, aber wir mussten sicher gehen das wir es schafften. Bei dem Gedanken bekam ich Gänsehaut. Nach einer weile des Laufens kamen wir vor einem weiteren großen Gebäude an. Von außen sah es simpel gestaltet aus. Wenn man also nicht wusste was sich hinter diesen Mauern verbarg hätte man es wahrscheinlich auch nicht geahnt.

"Und hast du denn eine Idee wie wir dort hereinkommen?", fragte ich flüsternd.

Ich starrte auf die weißen Wände.

"Nachts dürfte niemand dort sein..."  
Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Etwas in mir sagte das die Sache viel zu riskant ist, aber dieses andere Gefühl in mir wollte das Schicksal unbedingt auf die Probe sellen. Schnell ließ ich meinen Verstand von meinem Herz überstimmen. Unbedacht nickte ich nur kurz.

"Ich vertraue dir in dieser Sache also lass es uns so machen."

Sie lächelte mir leicht zu. Schon jetzt wusste ich das diese Angelegenheit schwieriger werden würde als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten wir wie abgesprochen mit training. Für mich war es noch immer schwierig meine Stärke zurück zu halten oder besser gesagt wenigstens so zu wirken als wenn mich die Übungen auslaugen würden. Komura hielt Chio wieder einmal vom Training ab und versuchte ihr ein Geschenk zu geben, doch sie redete sich ziemlich schlau aus der ganzen Situation heraus. Das war mein Mädchen, so schlau wie ein Fuchs. Gerade als ich dachte das wir es für diesen Tag endlich überstanden hätten kam unser Trainer durch die Tür und verkündete das sich doch bitte alle zu einer wichtigen Sitzung am nächsten Morgen im Hauptsaal einfinden sollten. Meine Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig und mein Blick wurde glasig. Dazu wollten wir es eigentlich nicht kommen lassen, doch wir bezweifelten das wir es in dieser einen Nacht weit bringen könnten, immerhin mussten wir uns noch was auch immer Chio sich vorgestellt hatte aus dem Labor besorgen. Die Vorstellung diesen Mann noch einen Tag länger herumwandeln zu lassen und das Risiko einzugehen das er noch mehr Leben zerstört war einfach unbeschreiblich traurig. Schließlich schrieben wir beide uns ohne Wiederrede in das vorgelegte Formular ein. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Chio in schriftlichen Angelegenheiten nir ihren richtigen Namen benutzte sondern _'Yama Kaouro'_, aber irgendeinen Sinn schien es ja zu haben. Schnell tat ich es ihr gleich und verwendete auf dem Papier den Namen _'Koha Kaouro'_.

Gegen späten Nachmittag schafften wir es endlich aus der Soul Society heraus zu kommen. Erleichtert atmeten wir aus als sich das Tor wie so lang erwartet hinter uns schloss und wir frei von sämtlichen nächtlichen Streifen davonkamen. Auf schnellstem Wege begaben wir uns zurück zu unserer Hütte. Der Himmel begann sich allmählich orange zu färben, also würde es nicht mehr lang dauern bis es schließlich dunkel wird. Bereits jetzt legten wir uns schlafen, damit wir uns später ohne Komplikationen an die Arbeit machen konnten.

Gegen zwei Uhr nachts holte mich Chio auch schon aus meinem relativ tiefen Schlaf. Wirklich ausgeschlafen war ich nicht, aber ich schätze fünf Stunden Schlaf waren für diese Nacht genug. Außerdem könnte ich mich auch später noch ausruhen. Eilig zogen wir uns an. Mein Haar trug ich dieses Mal offen und auch zog ich nicht die übliche Uniform an sondern ging in meinem Schnürkleid. Auch Chio ließ ihre Uniform dieses Mal liegen und trug ihre eigenen Sachen, ein schwarzes hautenges Shirt und einen kurzen dunkelblauen Rock.

Die Nacht war dunkel und kalt. Auf dem kurzen Weg durch den Wald konnte man die Hand vor Augen kaum erkennen und ich bildete mir die ganze Zeit ein irgendwelche Geräusche zu hören. So leise wie möglich versuchten wir das Tor zu öffnen, doch natürlich genau in diesem Moment schienen ale normalen Geräusche der Nacht zu verstummen und es klang wesentlich lauter als es eigentlich war. Drinnen brannte an manchen Wohnungen noch Licht, doch das war der Teil über den wir uns eigentlich keine Gedanken zu machen brauchten. Wir bewegten uns leise und schnell, wie zwei Katzen, über den großen Platz des Eingangsbereichs. Wir agierten als wäre die Dunkelheit unser engster Vertrauter. Ich war mir sicher das mein Herzschlag das leise Geräusch meines Atmens bereits übertönte. So angespannt war ich schon lang nicht mehr. Mit der Zeit machte sich dann das Gefühl in mir breit das irgendetwas shief gehen würde, doch ich konnte noch nicht sagen was genau das war. Allerdings konnte ich mich auch durchaus Täuschen.

Meine Hände zitterten als wir vor der Schiebetür standen. Ich konnte drinnen einige Monitore sehen welche noch hell erleuchtet waren. Das verunsicherte mich ein wenig.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher das hier niemand mehr ist?", fragte ich noch einmal unsicher.

Chio nickte.

"Ich kenne den Zeitplan des Kapitäns ziemlich gut, weil ich schon einmal Nachts hier war. Anfangs wollte ich ja allein gegen ihn antreten, deswegen wollte ich mir eine Mittel von hier besorgen die ihn vielleicht schwächen können, denn allein gegen einen Kapitän habe ich natürlich keine Chance.", erklärte sie und seufzte, "Ich weiß das es feige ist so zu handeln, aber was hätte ich denn anderes tun sollen... Abgesehen davon das ich mich damals natürlich nicht getraut habe überhaupt etwas von hier mit zu nehmen. Aber seitdem ist viel Zeit vergangen, das weißt du ja selbst. Ich habe mich verändert, bin mutiger und stärker geworden. Jetzt dienen diese Mittel nur noch als Notlösung, vor allem mit dir an meiner Seite."  
Sie lächelte sanft. In dem schwachen Licht wirkten ihre lichtblonden Haare beinahe braun.

"In Ordnung, mich verunsicherten nur die angeschalteten Bildschirme.", erklärte ich.

"Nein, die sind kein Problem. Mayuri schaltet sie nie aus, nur in speziellen Notfällen oder bei Stromausfall.", Chio musste kichern.

Ich atmete hörbar tief ein und bereitete mich innerlich auf das kommende vor. Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte wollte ich die Sache einfach nur so schnell wie möglich und unbemerkt hinter mich bringen. Darüber was passieren würde wenn wir erwischt werden würden wollte ich gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Vorsichtig stieß Chio die Tür auf. Mich wunderte ein wenig das es hier keinen Alarmmechanismus gab, immerhin war das hier ein Labor. Scheinbar mussten sich alle hier ziemlich vertrauen, obwohl ich mir das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte. Die Leute hier wirkten auf mich nicht wirklich vertrauenswürdig, aber das konnte auch an meinen schlechten Erfahrungen liegen. Zaghaft trat ich ein kleines Stück nach Chio auch ein. Überall standen kleinere Regale, mit sämtlichen verschiedenen Flaschen und Ampullen, hin und wieder sah man ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf einem der Schreibtische liegen und allegemein herrschte hier ein riesiges Chaos. Ich wusste gar nicht wohin ich zuerst sehen sollte.

"Nach was suchen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte ich schließlich leise nachdem ich eine Weile zugesehen hatte wie Chio planlos in dem Labor herumirrte.

Augenblicklich drehte sie sich zu mir um. Sie hatte ein ziemlich schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
"Ich... weiß es nicht genau... Die ganzen Gläser haben keine Beschriftungen.", gab sie schließlich zu.

Ich reagierte nicht gerade geschockt auf ihre Antwort, denn ich hatte ja schon heute mittag im gefühl gehabt das irgendetwas nicht nach Plan laufen würde, demnach ließ mich dieser Vorfall relativ locker. Allerdings erschwerte das unsere Suche nur noch mehr. Gemeinsam sahen wir uns um. Weit entfernt konnte ich eine etwas kleinere Ampulle in Kreuzform liegen sehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund sprach mich dieses kleine Fläschchen sofort an, deswegen nahm ich es ohne weiter nachzudenken mit. Was die milchblaue Flüssigkeit am Ende bewirken würde wusste ich natürlich nicht.

Allmählich kam es mir vor als würden wir uns schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier drin aufhalten und so viel zeit durften wir hier drin eigentlich gar nicht zubringen. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde das Risiko größer doch erwischt zu werden.

"Chio, wir sind jetzt schon viel zu lange hier!", flüsterte ich ihr in einem ziemlich scharfen Ton zu.

Sie drehte sich wie aufs Wort zu mir um und hielt mir zwei kleinere Ampullen entgegen welche sie scheinbar aus irgendeinem Schubfach gewühlt hatte.  
"Ich glaube das sollte ausreichen, oder was meinst du?"

Ich nickte nur flüchtig. Ohnehin fühlte ich mich hier drin schon unwohl und je mehr Zeit verstrich machte es das nicht besser. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verstaute sie die beiden Glasampullen in der Tasche ihres Rockes wärend ich die kleine Kreuzampulle einfach in der Hand behielt. Danach verschwanden wir auf schnellstem Weg aus dem Labor.

Wieder unversehrt in unserer Hütte angekommen breitete Chio gleich ihren Fund auf dem Tisch aus. Die eine Ampulle erinnerte mich ein wenig an einen Wassertropfen. Sie bestand vollständig aus Glas und um sie zu öffnen musste man sie an der stelle an der das Glas dünner modelliert war durchbrechen. In sich trug sie eine klare Flüssigkeit, welche aber nach außen hineine unheimliche Wärme ausstrahlte. Die andere hingegen hatte eine rechteckige Form, war mit einem Stück Kork verschlossen und trug eine blutrote Flüssigkeit in sich. Allerdings war es viel flüssiger als Blut. Wärend sie darüber grübelte was diese merkwürdigen Flüssigkeiten wohl bewirken könnten starrte ich auf die kleine kreuzförmige Flasche in meiner Hand. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise hatte sie mich in ihren Bann gezogen. Ich frage mich nur was so besonders an ihr war.

"Und wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Chio nachdem sie mich eine Weile beobachtet hatte wie ich die Flasche von einer Seite auf die andere wendete.

Ich dachte eine Weile nach bevor ich antwortete.  
"Wir gehen morgen zu dieser Sitzung und danach werden wir ihn irgendwo abpassen. Ich habe das Gefühl das der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.", sagte ich mit einer merkwürdig ruhigen Stimme und hatte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. Der Gedanke der sich gerade in meinem Verstand ausbreitete gefiel mir nur allzu sehr.

* * *

Langsam wird es ernst und meine Story neigt sich dem Ende^^  
Und ob Midori mit ihren Gedanken über die kleine Flasche recht haben wird erfahrt ihr bald. Ich hoffe ich kann die spannung noch halten :)  
Viel Spaß weiterhin und lasst ein paar Reviews da! ;D  
LG eure PoetessLostHerMuse


	8. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 8: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Als ich das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah war es bereits gegen vier Uhr morgens. Die Sitzung würde um sechs Uhr dreißig beginnen also hatte es wahrlich keinen Zweck mehr sich noch einmal schlafen zu legen. Bei diesem Gedanken stimmte mir auch Chio gleich zu. Also zog ich mir schon einmal Tesla's Hemd und meine verhasste Uniform an. Chio machte uns derweilen ein deftiges Frühstück. So gut hatte ich wirklich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gegessen. Auch fühlte ich mich kein bisschen Müde mehr. Meine kleine Flasche ließ ich wärend dieser ganzen Zeit nicht einmal aus den Augen. Es schien fast als wäre ich besessen von ihrem Anblick. Auch Chio entging dies natürlich nicht.

"Über was denkst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit nach wenn du diese kleine Flasche anstarrst?", traute sie sich schließlich nach einer Weile zu fragen.

Ich musste ein wenig grinsen bevor ich antwortete.

"Weißt du, ich glaube ich weiß wofür sie gut ist... Ich habe es im Gefühl das ich das Richtige denke."

Fragend aber gleichzeitig auch besorgt sah sie mich an und ich wuschelte ihr durch ihr Haar.

"Du wirst es sehen wenn es soweit ist, das wäre jetzt zu schwierig zu erklären.", sagte ich schließlich um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Es schien als wenn sie sich mit meiner Antwort zufrieden geben würde. Momentan fand ich leider wirklich nicht die richtigen Worte um zu beschreiben was ich über diese Flüssigkeit dachte, doch eines konnte ich ihr zu einhundert Prozent bestätigen, und zwar das ich im Gespür hatte das sie uns helfen konnte. Jetzt hoffte ich nur das mein Gefühl mich nicht betrogen hatte.

Nach dem Essen half ich Chio den Tisch abzuräumen und dann war es auch schon beinahe soweit aufzubrechen. Ich schob das kleine Fläschchen in die Tasche meiner kimonoähnlichen Robe. Danach wartete ich nur noch daruf das Chio sich umgezogen hatte und sich mit mir auf den Weg machte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die dichten Baumkronen. Es begann schon warm zu werden.

"Ich möchte nicht zu dieser Vorlesung gehen... Ich meine wir brauchen das was wir dort erfahren doch gar nicht. Und wie lange dauert das eigentlich?", begann ich auf halbem Weg ein wenig zu quängeln.

Hoffnungsvoll sah ich zu Chio herrüber, doch auch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Das kommt immer darauf an. Jeder Kapitän bestimmt für seine Einheit unabhängig von den anderen wie lang diese Besprechungen dauern."

Ich seufzte hörbar laut und streckte mich ein wenig. Das konnte ja etwas werden. Wer weiß wie lang wir da drinnen jetzt sitzen durften und ich hatte bereits jetzt keine keine Lust mehr darauf.

"Warst du schon öfter bei solchen Besprechungen?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

"Nein, bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal. Um die anderen Besprechungen konnte ich mich irgendwie drücken.", erklärte sie.

Ich beschloss nicht weiter auf das Thema einzugehen und schwieg den Rest des Weges.

Chio führte mich zu einem großen Gebäude ohne Fenster. Schon von außen gefiel mir das Gebäude nicht und vonn innen fand ich es noch unansprechender. Die Einrichtung war mir viel zu simpel gehalten, aber ich meine, was erwartete ich auch von einem Vorlesungsraum? Dort standen die üblichen nach oben versetzten Bankreihen und unten ein Podium mit einem Mikrofon. Der Saal war bereits jetzt nahezu überfüllt von Shinigami. Obwohl eigentlich noch knapp eine viertel Stunde zeit war bis die Besprechung begann. Eilig suchten wir uns eine Platz, denn ich wollte nicht allein zwischen all dem Fremden sitzen. So würde ich mich nur noch unwohler fühlen. Schnell setzte ich mich neben Chio in eine der letzten Sitzreihen. Unweit von uns saß auch Komura, doch bis jetzt schien er uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn ich war mir sicher das er wieder zu uns herübergekommen und hätte Chio belästigt. Wie mir dieser Kerl mittlerweile doch auf die Nerven ging.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lang bis der Raum vollkommen überfüllt war. Die letzten mussten schon stehen bleiben. Dann wurde es schlagartig still und alle Köpfe wendeten sich nach vorn. Langsam brach nun auch ich mein Gespräch mit Chio ab und wendete mich still nach vorne um. Die Luft im Raum wurde schlagartig dicker als diese Person den Raum betrat. Dieses Mal war er aber nicht allein sondern in Begleitung von drei anderen Leuten, welchen ich vorher ebenfalls noch nie begegnet war. Ich konnte keinen der anderen drei von hier hinten wirklich gut erkennen, das einzige was ich genau sagen konnte war das zwei davon Männer waren und die andere Person ein kleines Mädchen mit pinken Haaren. Was wollte die kleine dort?

Der Stimme von dieser Person zuzuhören war für mich eine unheimliche Qual. Schon nach der Einleitung, welche knapp eine Stunde dauerte hatte ich höllische Kopfschmerzen und das Gefühl das schon eine Ewigkeit ins Land gezogen war. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nicht einmal richtig zugehört und trotzdem war mir schlecht. Sicher lag das jetzt nur noch an seiner puren Anwesenheit. Mich störte einfach das ich jetzt nichts unternehmen durfte. Ich wurde unruhig. Allmählich begann ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen kleine Melodien auf dem Tisch zu klopfen um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. So unruhig und unkonzentriert habe ich mich bis jetzt noch nie erlebt.

"Midori, nicht!", flüsterte Chio mir von der Seite zu, "Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber tu wenigstens so als wenn es dich interessiert. Bald haben wir soetwas wie eine Pause, da haben wir zwei Stunden zur freien Verfügung. Wenn du es bis dahin aushältst zeige ich dir etwas schönes, das wird dich beruhigen, ja?"

Ich nickte sofort und nahm meine Hand wieder unter den Tisch. Wie lange konnte es denn noch dauern? Hin und wieder konnte ich Chio leise neben mir seufzen hören. Aber ich musste gestehen sie schlug sich trotz das es ihr so schwer wie mir fiel besser als ich.

Ich fühlte mich erst ein wenig befreiter als ich bemerkte wie alle anderen um uns herum aufstanden und ich bemerkte das endlich die lang ersehnte Pause anstand. Vor dem Augang herrschte ein schreckliches Gedränge. Es dauerte sicher einige Minuten bis wir durch die Tür kamen. Das erste mal seit ich hier bin hatte die Luft hier draußen eine einigermaßen erfrischende Wirkung auf mich. Das dieser Moment je kommen würde hätte ich nicht gedacht. Chio legte neben mir den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den leichten Wind durch ihre Haare wehen.

"Und was wolltest du mir nun zeigen? Ich könnte gerade wirklich eine Ablenkung gebrauchen, sonst hallte ich es da drin keine weitere Stunde aus.", lächelte ich leicht.

"Komm, dann müssen wir uns jetzt beeilen!", meinte sie plötzlich hastig, drehte sich ruckartig um, packte mich wieder am Handgelenk und rannte mit mir los.

Noch immer hatte ich keine Ahnung wohin sie mich bringen wollte, ich wusste nur das ich in diesem Teil der Soul Society bis jetzt noch nie war.

"Wohin gehen wir denn jetzt, sag doch mal was!", drängelte ich ungeduldig.

"Um diese Zeit dürften sie eigentlich schon blühen."

Chio redete mehr mit sich selbst als auf meine Frage zu antworten und verwirrte meine Gedanken nur noch mehr.

"Wo blüht was? Ich verstehe nicht ganz...", fragte ich doch erwartete keine wirklich aufschlussreiche Antwort.

Zwar hatten wir in Las Noches auch mehr oder weniger Pflanzen, doch unsere brachten es kaum bis zur Blüte. Alles was man bei uns aufand war ein haufen verdürrter Bäume und ausgetrocknetes Gebüsch. Doch was sie meinte konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht erraten.

"Hier lang!", wies sie mich an und zog mich um eine Ecke.

Schon bald kamen wir an einer Mauer an, welche mir ungefähr ein Stück bis über den Kopf ragte. Aber selbst wenn ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte konnte ich nicht über sie hinwegsehen.

"Du wolltest mir die Mauer zeigen?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Chio brach augenblicklich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie musste sich sogar schon die Hand auf den Mund pressen um nicht allzu laut zu lachen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte wischte sie sich zwei kleine Tränen von der Wange.

"Nein, doch nicht die Mauer. Das was sich hinter der Mauer befindet!", sie verschnaufte einen Moment, "Aber wir müssen jetzt ein wenig leiser sein, dieser Garten gehört einem Kapitän den ich nicht persönlich kenne, ich weiß nur das alle hier unheimlichen Respekt vor ihm haben also möchte ich uns jetzt lieber keinen Ärger einhandeln. Das würde unseren Plan nur behindern, oder zumindest aufschieben."

Ich nickte um ihr zu symbolisieren das ich zustimmte. Danach legte sie ihre Handflächen vorsichtig auf die Kante der Mauer und zog sich langsam hoch. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die schmale Kante und gab mir Hilfestellung damit ich ebenfalls hochklettern konnte. Erst einmal oben angekommen staunte ich wirklich nicht schlecht. Vor uns lag ein riesiger Garten mit wunderschönen Bäumen, kleinen Blumen und dekorativen Steinen.

"Hier gibt es die schönsten Kirschblüten die ich bis jetzt sehen durfte und wenn sie dann auch noch in voller Blüte stehen sieht das alles hier noch viel schöner aus. Jetzt sind die Blüten ja gerade einmal im Anfangsstadium.", schwärmte sie wärend ihre Blicke auf einem der Kirschbäume ruhten.

"Ich muss gestehen das ich noch nie einen Kirschbaum habe blühen sehen.", sagte ich leise mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Chio sah mich entgeistert an.

"Wirklich? Gab es in deiner Welt denn keine?"

"Unsere Welt besteht aus einem ziemlich kargem Land und einer unheimlichen Menge von Sand. Wenn dort einmal etwas blühte war das beinahe ein Wunder.", lächelte ich.

Ein sanfter aber kühler Windzug strich durch mein hochgebundenes Haar. Ich lehnte mich dem Wind ein wenig entgegen. Die frische Luft fühlte sich gut an und in Verbindung mit diesem Anblick schaffte ich es sogar mich einmal für einen Moment von meinen Gedanken zu Lösen und einfach abzuschalten. Bis Chio mich aus meiner inneren Ruhe riss.

"Ich störe dich ja nur sehr ungern, aber wir müssen leider schon wieder los, sonst schaffen wir es nicht rechtzeitig zurück.", meinte sie und zupfte sachte an meinem Ärmel.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin möchte ich bei diesem Anblick gar nicht wieder zurück."

"Ich weiß, aber wir haben keine Wahl, wir sind schon seit knapp einer Stunde hier...", sagte Chio leise und seufzte.

Es war einfach kaum zu glauben wie schnell doch die Zeit verging wenn man sich entspannte. War das früher genauso? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ein wenig betrübt ließ ich den Kopf hängen und gab mich schließlich Chios Vorschlag geschlagen. Erneut kroch Wut in mir hoch. Ich hasste diese Person noch mehr dafür das ich mich nicht mehr an jede einzelne Sekunde die ich mit Tesla verbracht hatte erinnern konnte. So lang war das doch auch nicht her oder? Ich meine wie viele Stunden oder Tage sind in diesem Portal eigentlich vergangen? Wütend steckte ich meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen und ballte sie darin zu Fäusten wärend wir über den Steinboden liefen. Eigentlich war ich ja schon bedient als ich erneut die Ansammlung vor der großen Halle sah. Aber der Gedanke das wir es heute endlich vollbringen würden und wir Teslas Tod und den von Chios Mutter vergelten könnten, gab mir die Kraft um mich weitere mögliche drei Stunden in diesen tristen Raum voller Fremder zu setzen und zu versuchen seine Stimme zu ignorieren.

Beinahe hatte ich mit meiner Annahme recht, denn der Rest den diese Person noch so unbedingt mitteilen musste hielt uns noch ungefähr zweieinhalb Stunden auf bevor wir in die sogenannte 'Freiheit' entlassen wurden. Über was er im Endeffekt geredet hatte würde ich wahrscheinlich niemandem eine Auskunft geben können, denn das einzige was ich wirklich mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war das die drei anderen Personen die vor der Pause in seiner Begleitung waren im zweiten Teil der Besprecheung nicht dabei waren. Aber das war auch schon alles was mir aufgefallen war.

Vollkommen geschafft verließ ich zusammen mit Chio, dieses Mal wohl bemerkt waren wir noch mit unter den ersten Leuten, den Saal. Noch eine weitere Stunde von diesem Gerede und ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich wirklic nicht mehr zusammenreißen können. Wir entfernten uns vorerst ein kleines Stück von der Halle und hielten uns unauffällig. Hinter uns schoss eine riesige Ansammlung von Personen aus dem Gebäude doch von unserer Zielperson war noch keine Spur. Dabei hatte ich keine Andeutungen von einem zweiten Ausgang sehen können als ich wie ein Tiger auf der Pirsch eine Runde um das große Bauwerk drehte. Schließlich entschieden wir uns einfach zu warten, später konnten wir immernoch gehen, auch wenn ich diese Entscheidung nicht wirklich akzeptiert hätte.

Gerade als wir uns entschlossen hatten zu gehen und die Mission abzubrechen hörten wir von weitem das Geräusch einer Tür. Sofort hielten wir in unserem Vorhaben inne und blieben verdeckt in einiger Entfernung stehen. Gut genug versteckt damit er uns nicht sehen konnte. Er schien allein zu sein, das war unsere Chance, entweder nutzten wir diese oder der Plan wäre vermasselt.

"Jetzt!", gab ich Chio das Signal.

Diese nickte nur kurz und schon benutzte ich mein Sonído um mich vor diese Person zu bewegen und ihm den Weg abzuschneiden.

"Keinen Schritt weiter!", meinte ich mit leicht kratziger Stimme und zog mein Schwert aus seiner Hülle und richtete es gegen ihn.

Mein Blick war eisig, ich empfand in diesem Moment nichts außer Hass.

* * *

Ja ich lasse es spannend, im nächsten Kapitel werde ich den Kampf aber völlig ausführlich erklären^^

bis dahin habt ihr eine weile zeit zu grübeln wie es ausgehen könnte :)

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen :3

LG PoetessLostHerMuse


	9. Bis zum Schluss

**Kapitel 9: Bis zum Schluss**

Mein Herz pochte bis zum Hals und ich fixierte den Boden vor mir unaufhörlich. Mein Blick war gespielt selbstsicher und und zum Teil ein wenig wahnsinnig. Mein Pony verdeckte mein Gesicht noch zur Hälfte und meine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Griff meines Schwertes. Ich konnte meine Wut nicht länger zurückhalten und verfiel in eine art Rausch. Meine Haut begann sich taub anzufühlen und auf meinen Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus welches ich kaum kontrollieren konnte. Ich selbst wusste nicht genau was in mir vorging, noch wie ich es aufhalten hätte können. Langsam sah ich zu ihm auf und bemerkte das er mich mit einem fragenden Blick löcherte. Das hatte ich mir schon geadacht. Kurz schweifte mein Blick zu Chio ab welche sich bereits hinter ihm platziert hatte und sich noch nicht ganz mit dem sicher zu sein was sie tat.

"Ja, damit hatte ich schon gerechnet.", lachte ich laut.

Selbst Chio sah mich derweilen irritiert an. Diese Art kannte sie von mir immerhin noch nicht, nicht einmal ich kannte diese Seite an mir. Zwar tat er noch so als wenn er Chio nicht bemerkt hatte, aber ich wusste das er längst realisiert hatte das sie hinter ihm stand. Noch immer sagte er keinen Ton und das brachte mich nur noch mehr in Rage.

"Gut, du erinnerst dich nicht.", meinte ich und ließ mein Schwert ein Stück sinken.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich umso sicherer wurde ich in meinem Handeln und umso mehr begann ich mich auch zu trauen. Ihm nun endlich auf diese Weise gegenüber zu stehen befreite mich seltsamerweise.

"Vielleicht...", ich zog mit meiner Schwertspitze imaginäre Kreise auf dem Boden, "sollte ich deinem Gedächtnis dann ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen."  
Er stand noch immer da wie ein Fels, verzog keine Miene und sagte keinen Ton. Ohne zu zögern nahm ich mein Schwert und schnitt meine Uniform an beiden Seiten auf um den Blick auf Teslas Hemd und mein Schnürkleid zuzulassen. Schnell löste ich das Band aus meinen Haaren und ließ mein braunes langes Haar wieder schwer über meine Schultern fallen. Sein Blick verriet nun endlich das er mich wiedererkannte. Mein grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht die Hoffnung das er sich mein Gesicht überhaupt gemerkt hatte. Aber auch er hatte nun sein schreckliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Erinnerst du dich nun endlich, ja?", ich war kurz davor zu schreien.

Die Wut die sich durch sein Grinsen in mir ausbreitete war kaum zu beschreiben. Er lachte nur.

"Ach du bist die Kleine, die mich nach meinem Kampf gegen diesen Espada mit seiner Aushilfe angegriffen hat? Nett dich wiederzusehen es ist ja nun auch schon ein paar Jahre her!"  
Jahre? Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen! Sicher war das nur eine blöde Überdramatisierung. Seine Stimme war in diesem Moment mehr als sarkastisch und aus seiner Haltung sprach die pure Arroganz. Mehr hatte ich aber, um ehrlich zu sein, auch nicht erwartet. In mir ballte sich die Wut, ich konnte ihn kaum ansehen.

"Du hast nicht das Recht...", flüsterte ich mit zusammengepressten Zähnen bis mich die Wut übermannte und ich begann zu schreien.

"Du hast nicht das Recht meinen Herrn Nnoitra so zu bezeichnen und das du dir überhaupt das Recht herausnimmst ein einziges Wort über Tesla zu verlieren macht mich krank!", brüllte ich ihn an.

Fing kurz danach aber wieder an in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Ich bemerkte das ich Chio mit meiner momentanen Art Angst einjagte, doch ich konnte mein Verhalten zur Zeit nicht wirklich steuern.

"Was du mir angetan hast weißt du, aber sieh dir einmal das Mädchen hinter dir an!", schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht und deutete mit meinem Finger auf Chio.  
An dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen konnte ich gleich erkennen das er nicht einmal daran dachte sich zu ihr umzudrehen und ihr einmal in die Augen zu sehen. Eine einzelne Träne rann über Chios Wangen als ich auf sie aufmerksam machte.  
"Sieh sie dir an! Es ist schon schlimm genug das du mir die Liebe meines Lebens genommen hast, aber dieses Mädchen hat durch dich ihre Mutter verloren! Die einzige Familie die sie noch hatte!", brüllte ich außer Atem.

Chio biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn man sie kannte wusste man das es auch bei ihr nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis auch sie ihre Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Weiterhin ignorierte er einfach alles weitere was ich sagte und stand stattdessen nur da und Grinste. Wie sehr ich diesen Anblick doch begann zu hassen.

"Ihr beiden wisst aber mit wem ihr sprecht, oder?", kam es von ihm nach einer Weile.

Dieser Satz brachte bei mir wirklich das Fass zum überlaufen. Ich machte meine Klinge angriffsbereit und richtete sie gegen seine Brust.  
"Ja, aber das ist mir gleich!", schrie ich zurück, doch bevor ich selbst zur ersten Attacke übergehen konnte kam Chio mir zuvor.

Scheinbar hielt sie den Stress nicht mehr aus und rammte ihm deswegen ihre Klinge in den Rücken. Er ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen. Ich versuchte noch ihn daran zu hindern, doch es ging mir in diesem Moment einfach zu schnell. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag schleuderte er Chio zur Seite. Sie prallte in eine Mauer und war sofort bewusstlos. Das hätte er besser nicht tun sollen. Jetzt musste ich für uns beide kämpfen.

"Das wirst du bereuen!", zischte ich ihn durch meine zusammengepressten Zähne an.

Auch diese letzte Warnung von mir ignorierte er einfach und das brachte mich zum kochen. Ich wollte mich nicht länger auf ein Gespräch mit ihm herablassen, dafür hatte sich zu viel Hass in mir aufgebaut. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren rannte ich auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn mit meinem Schwert zu erwischen, doch er wich aus. Doch das hielt mich noch lang nicht davon ab weiter zu machen. Eine Weile kämpften wir gegeneinander ohne das auch nur eine unserer beiden Klingen den Körper des Gegners streifte, bis ich einmal kurz unaufmerksam war. Natürlich nutzte er sofort die Gelegenheit um mich anzugreifen und ich schaffte es tatsächlich nicht mehr rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Seine stumpfe Klinge durchdrang den Ärmel von Teslas Hemd und schnitt mir in den Arm. Die Wunde war in diesem Moment das letzte was mich interessierte. Den Schmerz spürte ich nicht einmal, oder zumindest nicht so schlimm wie den seelischen Schmerz über die Tatsache das ich das letzte was mir von Tesla geblieben ist nicht beschützen konnte.

Für eine Sekunde taumelte ich und hielt mir den Arm. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich wie sich der einst schneeweiße Stoff seines Hemdes langsam in ein tiefes rot färbte. Das war der schlimmste Fehler den er in dieser Situation hätte begehen können, denn was ab diesem Moment in mir vorging machte selbst mir Angst, aber ich konnte es nicht steuern. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen. Direkt in den zerstörten Stoff meiner ehemaligen Uniform. Unscheinbar wühlte ich durch die Fetzen und suchte nach der kleinen kreuzförmigen Flasche. Plötzlich spürte ich wie ein einzelner nasser Tropfen auf meine Hand fiel. Es begann zu regnen.  
"Was? War es das schon?", lachte er sarkastisch und legte sein Zanpakuto locker über seine Schulter.

Ich konnte mir nicht anders helfen als völlig verwirrt zu grinsen.

"Sicher nicht!", schrie ich.

Ich holte die Ampulle aus meiner Tasche, verkrampfte meine Hand darum, sprang augenblicklich auf und setzte zum nächsten völlig hasserfüllten Angriff an. Er passte mich jedoch leider im richtigen Moment ab und versetzte mir einen harten Schlag mit seinem Schwertgriff. Ich sank zu Boden, doch durch den Fall brach das dünne Glas der Flasche und eine Glasscherbe schnitt eine tiefe Wunde in meine Handfläche. Die blaue Flüssigkeit brannte in der Verletzung wie Feuer, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden erlosch der Schmerz wie aus dem nichts. Jedoch begann nun meine Wahrnehmung langsam zu verschwimmen. Dieser Fehler würde nun vielleicht mein Ende bedeuten, das war mir nahezu klar. Aber wenigstens war es ein würdiges Ende, mit diesem Gedanken hatte ich mich bereits abgefunden, leider aber nicht mit dem das ich dann keine Vergeltung mehr suchen könnte. Meine Sicht hatte sich nun in ein einseitiges schwarz gewandelt, aber ich spürte das sich mein Körper noch bewegte, fast so als wüsste ich noch immer genau wo mein Gegner stand oder als wenn ich von irgendetwas gelenkt werden würde. So das ich sogar seine Angriffe kontern konnte ohne etwas zu sehen.

Völlig blind einem Kampf beizuwohnen hatte ich mir natürlich nicht vorgestellt. Aber es war nun einmal nicht so als hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt mich anders zu entscheiden. Es schien als hätte ich die Wirkung dieses so ansprechend aussehenden Mittels doch überschätzt. In meiner Naivität hatte ich geglaubt das ich wüsste was es bewirken würde. Das es vielleicht meine Fähigkeiten verstärken würde, aber stattdessen hatte ich mich selbst erblindet. Merkwürdig war nur das ich immernoch kämpfen konnte. Ich verstand einfach nicht wie das möglich war.

Der Effekt dieses Mittels schien für mich eine Ewigkeit anzudauern doch in wirklichkeit dauerte es ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten an bis meine Sicht wieder klar wurde. Irgendetwas war aber dennoch anders an meinem Körper, ich konnte nur noch nicht genau sagen was es war. Das erste Bild was sich mir bot als ich wieder sehen konnte war ein Bild des Schreckens. Auf dem ganzen Boden war Blut verteilt und meinen Gegner konnte ich nicht mehr sehen, nicht einmal seine Anwesenheit konnte ich noch wahrnehmen. Als erstes sah ich an mir selbst herrunter. Mein Kleid hatte einen ziemlichen Schaden davongetragen. Die Schnüre an meiner Hüfte hinunter zu meinem Bein waren gerissen, mein Ärmel abgetrennt und der vordere Teil des halbierten Rockes war ziemlich weit eingerissen. An dem freien Stück an meinem Bauch klaffte eine tiefe Wunde aus welcher unaufhörlich Blut floss. In ziemlicher Entfernung stand Chio ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen und stützte sich schwerfällig gegen die Wand. Sie schien durch mich hindurch zu sehen und sah dabei ziemlich entsetzt aus, doch ich fürchtete mich regelrecht mich umzudrehen. Der Regen fiel noch immer in ströhmen.

Plötzlich fühlte ich ein starkes stechen in meiner Brust. Ich presste meine Hand gegen den Schmerz, doch er presste mich auf die Knie. Wieder verlor ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich versuchte mich entgegen der Bewegungen zu drehen, doch meine eigenen Befehle nahm mein Körper scheinbar nicht mehr wahr. Alles was ich noch tun konnte war zuzusehen was ich selbst tat. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Ich musste gestehen das ich nun wirklich Angst hatte vor dem Bild was sich mir dort bieten würde. Doch ich konnte nicht einmal die Augen verschließen.

Meine Augen weiteten sich in Schock als ich sah was in der Zeit in der ich blind war geschehen sein musste. Der Punkt auf den meine Beine nun zusteuerten war auch der Punkt an dem dieser Hauptmann lag. Völlig von Blut überströmt und durchbohrt von meinem Schwert. Seine Atmung hatte bereits ausgesetzt und ich versuchte in meinem Kopf ein Szenario zu erstellen wie das alles abgelaufen sein musste, doch ich fand keine passable Erklärung. Sah es doch anfangs so aus als würde ich verlieren. Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte ich mich auf den leblosen Körper zu. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich erleichtert, aber im gleichen Moment fragte ich mich was das alles nun änderte. Zurückbringen konnte es weder Chio's Mutter noch Tesla, aber wenigstens konnten wir somit verhindern das soetwas noch ein weiteres mal passiert und das reichte mir.

Neben dem Körper blieb ich stehen. Langsam beugte ich mich vor um mein Katana aus seinem Leib zu ziehen. Wie von selbst bewegte sich meine Hand zu meinem Schwertgriff und zog die Klinge quälend langsam aus der Wunde. Vorsichtig führte ich die Klinge zu meinem Mund und leckte das Blut von der Schneide. Ich verstand selbst nicht warum mein Körper das tat. Kurz danach erlangte ich die Kontrolle über mich selbst wieder. Sofort fühlte ich mich wieder so schlaff wie wenige Momente zuvor. Mein Kantana fiel einfach aus meiner Hand und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Ich selbst konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Was war das was mit mir geschehen war? Alles was ich wusste war das es an diesem merkwürdigem Zeug aus dem Fläschchen gelegen haben musste.

Von hinten hörte ich leise Schritte auf mich zukommen. Sanft fühlte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Chio stützte mich obwohl sie selbst vor Schmerz wahrscheinlich kaum stehen konnte.

"Chio...", flüsterte ich leise.

Es war das letzte was ich über meine Lippen brachte. Ich wendete meinem Gesicht dem Himmel zu und ließ das Wasser das Blut von meinen Wangen waschen. Schließlich bemerkte ich nur noch wie ich mich plötzlich leicht fühlte und fiel, wobei ich nicht einmal mehr einschätzen konnte wie tief ich fiel. Ich genoss einfach das Gefühl der Freiheit.

* * *

Ich lasse wieder viel Spielraum für die Fantasie meiner Leser! :D

Ihr könnt euch selbst aussuchen ob Midori in diesem Moment eine andere Seele aufgenommen hat oder besessen war oder was auch immer euch einfällt :)

Und da wären wir auch beinahe am Ende angekommen, ein Kapitel liegt noch vor euch. Macht euch doch schon einmal Gedanken wie es enden könnte! ;D

Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mir eure Vermutungen auch in Reviews mitteilen, ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen :3

LG PoetessLostHerMuse :3


	10. Letzter Atemzug

**Kapitel 10: Letzter Atemzug**

Als ich meine Augen öffnete war ich wieder in unserer Hütte. Augenblicklich waren all die Bilder von meinem Kampf wieder präsent. Warum war ich hier? Sollte das alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein? Ich fühlte einen kühlen Waschlappen auf meiner Stirn. Langsam wollte ich aufstehen, doch ich hatte an fast jeder denkbaren Stelle schmerzen. Neben mir konnte ich ein leises Geräusch wahrnehmen. Sofort drehte ich meinen Kopf in besagte Richtung und sah Chio neben meinem Bett sitzen. Sie hatte eine Wunde am Kopf, also hatte ich das alles doch nicht geträumt. Als sie bemerkte das ich endlich wach war sprang sie sofort von ihrem Stuhl auf und kniete sich neben mich.

"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich...", flüsterte sie leise und umarmte mich vorsichtig.

"Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin froh das es dir gut geht nach dem was passiert ist."

"Ich habe dich gar nicht wieder erkannt... Nachdem ich wieder zu mir kam hast du so selbstlos gekämpft. Jeder deiner Angriffe traf und es war als wärst du plötzlich ein anderer Mensch. Solche Augen habe ich bei noch niemandem zuvor gesehen.", rückte sie langsam mit der sprache heraus.

"Wieso was war mit meinen Augen?"

"Sie waren völlig schwarz...", erklärte sie schließlich.

Unter stechenden schmerzen schaffte ich es schließlich mich aufzurichten. Wärend ich geschlafen hatte musste sie sich um meine Wunden gekümmert haben denn mein Arm und mein Bauch waren bandagiert. Plötzlich bekam ich ein seltsames Gefühl. Sofort tastete ich meinen Hals ab, doch es war verschwunden. Ich wurde panisch und sah mich sofort im Raum um doch konnte es auf den ersten Blick nicht finden.

"Was ist los?"

"Es... es ist weg, hast du es gesehen?", fragte ich viel zu schnell.  
"Was ist weg? Ich verstehe nicht..."  
"Das Amulett was ich immer getragen habe, es ist weg!"  
"Nein, ich habe es dort hinten auf den Tisch gelegt, die Kette ist gerissen.", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus, denn ich wusste schon das wir es gerade jetzt brauchten. Langsam ließ ich mich wieder in das Kissen fallen. Ich richtete meinen Blick starr auf die Decke. Im Hinterkopf hatte ich bereits jetzt genau was in der nächsten Zeit passieren würde und dazu durfte ich es nicht kommen lassen.

"Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?", fragte ich nach einer ganzen Weile.

Chio hatte gerade den Waschlappen auf meiner Stirn ausgewechselt und draußen schien es immernoch zu regnen, denn ich konnte laut und deutlich hören wie die Regentropfen gegen die Scheibe schlugen. Auf meine plötzliche Frage hin zuckte sie kurz zusammen, wahrscheinlich war sie gerade in Gedanken versunken und ich hatte sie erschreckt.

"Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, aber auf jeden Fall ein wenig über einen Tag."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich sofort in Schock. So viel Zeit hatten wir bereits verloren? Das durfte nicht sein! Sicher waren sie uns bereits auf der Spur. Verdammt! Ich muss Chio doch beschützen und jetzt blieb mir kaum noch eine einzige Möglichkeit um dies zu tun.

"Und du hast dich die ganze Zeit um mich gekümmert?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Sie nickte nur kurz und lief dann ein wenig rot an.

"Dann solltest du dich jetzt wirklich etwas ausruhen, du bist selbst nicht ohne Verletzungen davon gekommen."  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das was ich schweren Herzens jetzt tun musste fiel mir wirklich nicht leicht, aber ich wusste das es das beste für sie war. Auf mein Angebot sich doch ein wenig schlafen zu legen ging sie gar nicht erst ein. Unbedingt bestand sie darauf das ich bevor sie sich hinlegte noch etwas aß. Ich seufzte leise und sagte ihr schließlich zu. Gleich erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ein wenig und sie konnte sogar wieder lächeln. Augenblicklich stellte sie sich hinter den bereits ein wenig angerosteten Herd und setzte heißes Wasser auf. Eigentlich war ich ganz und gar nicht dafür das sie sich in ihrem Zustand noch hinter den Herd stellte, aber solange sie wenigstens lächelte war ich zufrieden.

Ein köstlicher Duft erfüllte bereits nach kurzer Zeit den ganzen Raum und ich fand endlich die Kraft mich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Meine Rippen schmerzten und in meinem Kopf schien eine Dampframme ihr Unwesen zu treiben. Neben mir auf dem Bett fand ich ein altes Shirt von Chio. Sicher hatte sie es mir rausgelegt weil mein Kleid gestern nahezu zerfetzt wurde. Mein Blick streifte herüber zu dem nur noch sperlich als weiß erkennbarem Fetzen, welcher über der Stuhllehne hing. Und dann fiel es mir plötzlich wieder ein. Sein Hemd! Gestern war es doch wenn ich mich nicht gänzlich täuschte nicht komplett kaputt gegangen.  
"Chio?", fragte ich leise.

Sie summte bis dahin fröhlich vor sich hin, unterbrach für ein bestätigendes 'hm' aber dann ihre Melodie. Mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck sah sie mich an.

"Hast du mein Hemd irgendwo gesehen?"  
Betroffenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Sie nahm den Topf von der Herdplatte und schaltete diesen aus. Nachdem sie eine weile noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte schüttelte sie nur zaghaft den Kopf. Meinen ließ ich danach gleich sinken. Ich wusste genau was das hieß, aber vorwerfen würde ich ihr dies auf keinen Fall. Eigentlich war es ja schon viel zu viel verlangt das sie mich überhaupt hierher gebracht hatte. Ich lächelte leicht.  
"Ist in Ordnung. Ich bin dir schon dankbar genug das du mich überhaupt hierher zurück gebracht hast.", sagte ich und sah wieder zu ihr auf.

Zwar entschuldigte sie sich wärend sie begann den Tisch zu decken noch gefühlte sieben mal, doch ich wendete jede Entschuldigung ab. Langsam verteilte sie zwei Teller und Besteck und stellte danach den Topf auf den Tisch. Sie hatte Suppe für uns gekocht und diese roch einfach wundervoll. Unter Schmerzen erhob ich mich aus dem Bett, war jedoch froh das ich es überhaupt schaffte zu laufen. Das ausgeleierte alte Shirt hätte ich Problemlos als Kleid tragen können. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen humpelte ich zum Esstisch. Auf dem weg dorthin, auch wenn er nicht weit war brach ich einmal fast zusammen, konnte mich aber im letzten Moment noch halten.

Mir war schwarz vor Augen und ich konnte erst wieder richtig sehen als Chio mich irgendwie an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

"Du hättest noch nicht aufstehen sollen...", sagte sie leise.

Ich schüttelte jedoch gleich den Kopf und setzte mich wieder aufrecht. Mir war noch ein wenig schwindelig aber damit würde ich schon zurecht kommen. Wackelig hielt ich mich auf dem Stuhl. Chio entging dies natürlich nicht, doch sagte sie nichts weiter dazu. Wortlos stellte sie den Topf mit einem Untersetzer auf den Tisch und gab uns beiden zwei randvolle Schöpfkellen auf die Teller. Ich beobachtete wie die kleinen Sternförmigen Nudeln in der Brühe schwammen. Bis ich jedoch mit Essen begann wartete ich noch bis auch sie sich an den Tisch setzte. Zwischen uns herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung, zumindest empfand ich es so.

Wärend des Essens verlor keine von uns beiden ein Wort. Aber sie hatte Recht, durch die Stärkung ging es mir wirklich besser. Ich fragte mich nur ob sie etwas bedrückte, direkt fragen wollte ich jedoch nicht. Eigendlich sollte sie doch nun um eine Last leichter sein, immerhin hatte ich das auch für sie getan. Oder war es vielleicht der Gedanke das wir jetzt verfolgt werden könnten, der sie so bedrückte? Aber ich hatte ihr doch gar nicht von meiner schrecklichen Vermutung erzählt. Vielleicht dachte sie es sich auch einfach selbst. Immerhin war dieser Person, auch wenn ich ihn nicht so bezeichnen möchte, ein Kapitän. Selbst als wir gemeinsam den Tisch abräumten blieb es zwischen uns still. Diese absolute Ruhe, ich konnte sie nicht ertragen, deswegen entschied ich mich schließlich doch das Schweigen zu brechen, auch wenn ich es nicht als den perfekten Zeitpunkt erachtete.

"Chio?"  
Ich fing sie am Arm ab als sie gerade an mir vorbeilaufen wollte und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Eher schwächlich erwiederte sie diese. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das sie zitterte.

"Ab jetzt wird alles gut das verspreche ich dir.", meinte ich fürsorglich und biss mir sogleich auf die Lippe.  
Wusste ich doch genau das ich dieses Versprechen wahrscheinlich nicht halten könnte. Innerlich hasste ich mich selbst dafür das ich sie anlog nur damit es ihr besser ging, aber auf der anderen Seite blieb mir beinahe keine andere Wahl. Zaghaft nickte sie. Wahrscheinlich waren das auch die einzigen Worte die sie von mir noch hörte, denn kurz nach ihrem nicken sackte sie in meinen Armen in sich zusammen. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Übermüdung die sie in der Zeit in welcher ich bewusstlos war erlitten hatte. Jetzt allerdings war ich mir mit einer Sache noch sicherer. Ich würde dieses Mädchen unversehrt von hier wegbringen, egal was es mich kosten würde, oder welche Opfer ich dafür bringen müsste.

Auf zitternden Händen trug ich sie bis zu ihrem Bett und legte sie vorsichtig auf den gräulichen Bettbezug. Ihr Herzschlag klang normal und ihre Atmung war ebenfalls regelmäßig. Das beruhigte mich wenigstens etwas. Auf leisen Sohlen ging ich herrüber zu dem Tisch auf dem das Amulett lag, nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es noch einmal genau. Erneut rief ich mir Szayels Worte in den Kopf. Wie es ihm wohl nun ging und was war aus Harribel geworden? Sofort schüttelte ich mir die Gedanken wieder aus dem Kopf. Nachdem ich mir seine Worte noch einmal in Gedanken gerufen hatte stand mein Plan auf noch sichereren Füßen als zuvor. Fest umschloss ich das Amulett in meiner Faust und legte es dann wieder auf den Tisch. So leise wie Möglich durchsuchte ich die ganze Hütte nach einem Stück Papier und einem Stift. Die Suche ließ mich beinahe verzweifeln, bis ich schließlich in einem der kleinen Hinterern Schrank etwas vergilbtes Papier und ein stück Kohlekreide fand. Schnell riskierte ich noch einen Blick herüber zu Chio, doch diese schlief noch immer seelenruhig.

Ich rückte mir einen der zwei Holzstühle zurecht, setzte mich an den Tisch und begann zu schreiben. Mit jeder Zeile die ich aufs Papier brachte fühlte ich mich schlechter, doch ich konnte sie dieser Gefahr einfach nicht überlassen. Am Ende wurde der Brief sicher um eine Seite länger als ich es anfangs vermutet hatte, doch ohne eine genaue Erklärung meines Handelns konnte ich sie auch nicht sitzen lassen. Beinahe vollständig brauchte ich das Stück Kohle auf. Anschließend legte ich das Papier auf den Tisch gefolgt von dem Amulett und ihrem Shirt. Ohne zu zögern stieg ich wieder in meine alten, ziemlich ledierten Sachen, welche noch immer von Blut befleckt waren und ergriff mein Schwert, welches Chio neben der Tür abgestellt hatte. Einen letzten Blick warf ich zurück zu dem Mädchen, welches mir so viel bedeutete wie eine Schwester, bevor ich leise die Tür öffnete und nach draußen Schritt. Noch immer regnete es in strömen, doch dies sollte mich nicht mehr stören.

Noch einmal kehrte ich zu dem Platz zurück an dem vor einem Tag all das geschehen war an was ich mich nicht mehr erinnere oder an das ich mich nicht mehr deutlich erinnern kann. Von der gestrigen Bluttat war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Auf einmal schien das Bild in meinem Kopf irreal, doch dieser Täuschung vertraute ich nicht. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie es passiert war, aber ich wusste das ich meinen Auftrag vollbracht hatte und das war alles was ich wissen musste. Zumindest für diesen Moment. Der Platz um mich herum war nahezu geisterhaft leer. Ich fragte mich ob nun jemand um diese Person trauerte, doch an diesen Gedanken wollte ich keine weitere Zeit verschwenden. Denn soetwas wie Mitleid konnte und wollte ich mir jetzt einfach nicht leisten. Meinen Blick wendete ich dem Himmel zu. Schwere Regentropfen ergossen sich auf mein gesicht und spülten eine einzelne Träne von meiner Wange. Ohne das ich es wirklich steuerte kniete ich nieder. Mein Blick wendete sich wieder vor mich.

Quälend langsam zog ich mein Schwert aus seiner Scheide. Was mein Herz in diesem Moment ausdrückte war die pure Sehnsucht nach dem Tod. Ich kniete auf dem nassen Boden, alles an was ich momentan noch denken konnte war Chio durch meinen Tod zu schützen. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen wenn auch sie von denen getötet würde. Grob drückte ich das nasse, kalte Metall an meine Kehle und wollte es einfach nur noch beenden. Doch dann sah ich weit von mir entfernt eine Sillouette im rauschenden Regen. Sie kam auf mich zu und ich hielt für eine Weile inne. Als sie näher kam begann ich langsam die Umrisse zu erkennen. Es schien als würde mein Geist mir Streiche spielen wollen.  
"Tesla...", flüsterte ich leise.  
Das konnte nicht möglich sein, wie...? Ich war mir sicher das das alles nur eine Täuschung war, aber selbst wenn es eine war, ich wollte nicht das sie endete. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und ich ließ mein Schwert fallen. Er lächelte. Den Anblick seines Lächelns hatte ich so sehr vermisst. Auch ich hätte normalerweise in diesem Moment begonnen zu lächeln, doch alles was ich zur Zeit konnte war ungläubig in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus.

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich ein wenig auf und versuchte seine Hand zu ergreifen doch plötzlich durchdrang ein stechender Schmerz meine Brust. Augenblicklich füllte meine Mundhöle sich mit einem blutigen Geschmack. Ich sah nach unten und bemerkte das eine Klinge aus meinem Brustkorb ragte. Aber ich drehte mich nicht um, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir mehr als egal wer es war der mich durchbhorte. Lange hätte ich mir dieses Gesicht ohnehin nicht merken brauchen. Mein Kopf sank nach unten. Regentropfen rannen über meine Lippen und ich konnte spüren wie sich Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln ansammelten. Tränen rannen über meine Wangen, aber dieses Mal waren es keine Tränen der Trauer, nein, dieses Mal waren es Freudentränen, denn ich wusste das es nicht mehr lang dauern würde bis ich ihn endlich wiedersehen könnte. Blut quoll aus meinen Mundwinkeln und tropfte auf den Boden. Unter Schmerzen hob ich meinen Kopf, sah zu ihm auf und lächelte zurück.

* * *

Das letzte Kapitel, es ist geschafft! Ich hoffe das euch meine kleine Story gefallen hat und stimmt doch mal ab ob ihr noch wissen wollt wie es mit Chio weitergeht nachdem Midori gegangen ist^^  
Eure Meinungen einfach mal frei in die Reviews^^

Bis zum nächsten mal, eure PoetessLostHerMuse :3


End file.
